Our Pirate Era
by Marumir
Summary: The Third Pirate Era is set into motion and everyone sets their eyes on being the Third Pirate King... except for this male: he has no desire to be the Pirate King, but a Navigator. He's going to serve under the Third Pirate King!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Does anyone here think I own One Piece? Anyone? –sees no one raise their hand- We have our answer. I don't own it.

Me: I'm probably sure my readers hate me about now. (U U) I rewrote it again. Imma sorry~ I'm ending this constant rewrite on this fanfic as I send it out on the first day of the year 2010. I hope all my previous readers will continue on reading this even though they put up much with me. I will be uploading a chapter every week. I'm going to try and stick to that resolution! I WISH YA ALL A HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Pairings: Read it and find out~

* * *

'_Shishishi. Looks like my pirating days are over… My treasure? HA! Find it yourselves. It's all yours if you guys can find it!'_

'_What the hell are you talking about, captain? Stop being stupid and come down from there!'_

'_AWW! Zoro! You're ruining my awesome execution!'_

'_DON'T TALK ABOUT YOUR NONEXISTENT EXECUTION, YOU DOLT! GET DOWN OR I'LL COME UP THERE AND FORCIBLY BRING YOU DOWN!'_

'_NEVAH! I'm going to- Wait… Nonononono… Ah waitwaitwait! AHHHHH!!!!'_

'… _Thanks, Robin'_

'_You're welcome, Kenshin-san.'_

'_Let's go, captain. Stop weeping about the fact that Robin just threw you off your stupid execution board.'_

x-X-x

A silverish-white haired boy ran around, avoiding various bulle- NO! Get outta here! That's not the beginning of this Pirate Era! -kicks the plot away- THIS IS THE REAL BEGINNING! -throws down a smoke bomb and disappears, showing up a new plot-

X~x~X

Nearby villagers jumped in surprise when a loud boom sounded from the restaurant, Kui Ware. "It must be him again," a villager said, laughing. "Always trying to cook. Yunae is probably going to give him a beating."

Nearby villagers jumped in surprise when a loud boom sounded from the restaurant, Kui Ware. "It must be him again," a villager said, laughing. "Always trying to cook. Yunae is probably going to give him a beating."

"JAE, YOU COOKING-IMPAIRED MORON! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" a female voice shouted angrily, confirming the villager's guess. A white-blond-haired figure flew out the front door, crashing into a vendor, raising dust.

"Ow… that hurts," the figure groaned, coughing from the dust. The villagers waved the dust away.

"Are you okay, Jae-kun?" a blue-haired girl asked, carrying shopping bags. "I swear Yunae-chan's going crazy." The said girl walked out of the restaurant. "Yunae-chan. Stop beating on Jae-kun."

"It's his fault for trying to cook, Elle!" the black-haired girl snapped, glaring at the white-haired boy. "I told him several times to never enter the kitchen!"

"But I want to cook," Jae said, standing. He brushed some dirt off his grayish-black coat.

"I don't care if you want to cook, Jae," Yunae growled. "Don't. Enter. The. Kitchen." Jae sulked. Elle rolled her eyes.

"Yunae-chan, you're responsible for damaging this man's vendor," Elle said. Yunae blinked in surprise.

"WHAT?!?! Jae's the one who broke it!" Yunae complained.

"You're the one who kicked him into it," Elle said, patiently. "You are paying for the damages. Now help me with the groceries."

"I'm not paying! Make Jae pay!" Yunae said, defiantly.

"How can I pay?" Jae said, frowning. "I don't even get to see the money I earned because you always say my money goes to rent, Yunae-san."

"You're paying, Yunae-chan," Elle said, firmly. "And that's that! Now help me with the groceries or I'm going to slice you up and cook you for dinner!" Yunae froze, knowing she couldn't argue with Elle once she made her decision. Yunae scowled and walked over to grab some groceries. Jae stuck out his tongue at the scowling Yunae, who glared at him in return.

"I'm going to kick you into next week," Yunae mouthed to Jae.

"Try it," Jae mouthed back.

"Sorry, Yui-san," Elle apologized to the vendor owner. "Yunae-chan will pay for it as soon as possible. Right, Yunae?" Elle looked at Yunae, who quickly turned away from Jae to give a smile to Yui.

"Yeah… I'll pay everything back… in full," Yunae said, the statement more directed to Jae. Elle sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Get in the store, both of you," Elle said. Yunae and Jae walked into the store, one angry and one grinning. Elle followed them into the store and closed the door behind her. Then the villagers continued on with what they were doing or helped Yui with his broken vendor.

-In the store-

"What am I doing to do with the two of you?" Elle said, exasperated.

"Let me off the hook?" Yunae asked hopefully.

"Hahaha. Nice try," Elle said. "You're still paying for it. And Jae-kun. Please don't go into the kitchen." Jae pouted but nodded.

"Since you say so, Elle-san," Jae said. Yunae scowled.

"Why am I the only one in trouble?" Yunae grumbled. Elle sighed.

"Alright, Yunae-chan. I'll pay for it," Elle said. "I'm getting too soft on you two. I should dislike you two for causing so much trouble." Yunae and Jae grinned at the older female.

"But you love us anyway," Yunae and Jae said, simultaneously. Elle laughed and pinched their cheeks, causing a yelp of pain from the two.

"That I can't help," Elle said, squeezing hard once more before letting them go. "You two are free to go." Yunae smirked at Jae and grabbed the back of his collar. "Be back in an hour. We have to open up."

"Got it! Then we're off!" Yunae shouted, dragging Jae behind her. Elle watched them leave and started to put the forgotten groceries away.

"H-hey! I can't run backwards," Jae said in a panic.

"Shut up, you!" Yunae said with a laugh. "I'm going to buy you a map! So shut up!" They soon reached their destination. "Get up, Jae." Jae panted from running backwards the whole way.

"You could have stopped and let me run straight, you know," Jae said, taking deep breaths.

"Yeah. And you could look more masculine, Jae," Yunae said, then froze. "Oh crap. Sorry, Jae. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay," Jae said, giving her a smile. Yunae had a bad feeling about that smile. "Let's go in. You said that you would buy me a map." Then the two walked into the store.

"Hey, Jun-aniki," Yunae greeted.

"Oh? It's Jae and Yunae again," he said. "How are you two doing?"

"We're doing fine!" Yunae said, smiling. Jae didn't answer.

"Still not answering me, huh?" Jun said. "Still only talking to you and Elle-chan?" Yunae nodded. Jun smiled. "So… what do you want today? We got some new parchment and maps."

"I'm going to buy another map for Jae!" Yunae said, grinning. "He's really good with navigation!"

"Oh… then here. Look at this," Jun said, taking out two maps. "This map shows Cocoyashi Village. This island is where Nami is from. You remember Nami, right?"

"The navigator of the StrawHat pirates! The one who drew the best maps!" Yunae exclaimed, pointing to the map on the right. "Look, Jae! This map is her home island." Jae peered at the maps and stared at the left map. He looked closer at it, obviously amazed.

"Amazing, huh?" Jun said, startling Jae. "This is one of Nami's maps. It's a map of Arabasta."

"It's so detailed," Jae muttered. He looked up at Jun. "H-how much does it cost?"

"Oh. You finally said something to me," Jun said, grinning. "Take it for free." Jae shook his head.

"We'll buy it," Jae said, firmly.

"Yeah, Jun! Then you're getting no profit!" Yunae said. "We have to pay. How much?"

"Alright. I'll sell it to you for 50,000 beri," Jun said. "Because Jae talked to me for the first time." Yunae frowned at the price, but handed over the amount.

"Thank you very much," Jae said, bowing.

"Spoke to me and bowed," Jun said, smiling. "I accept your bow, Jae." Then Jae stood up straight. Jun rolled up the map carefully and slid it into a plastic tube.

"Thank you, Yunae-san," Jae said, giving her a smile.

"No problem," Yunae said. "Let's go, Jae. See you later, Jun-aniki!" They exited the store. "He sold it to us for cheap! Nami's maps are worth way more than that!"

"He's nice," Jae said.

"Everyone here is nice!" Yunae exclaimed. "You just need to open up!"

"I did, I opened up to you and Elle-san," Jae said. "Though opening up to you might have been a mistake." Yunae raised an eyebrow and Jae looked at her, knowingly.

"Alright. That was for the appearance comment I gave earlier," Yunae said. Jae pulled down Yunae's arm and kissed her on the cheek.

"Forgive me?"Jae asked, smiling. Yunae turned red and hit Jae's head lightly.

"Stupid," Yunae said, touching her bangs. "You know I have to forgive if you do that." Jae chuckled.

"I know. That's why I do it," Jae said, holding the map close to him.

"Why you," Yunae said, raising her fist but stopping when she heard someone coming.

"A lot of people are coming," Jae said, looking at the direction of the sound.

"I'm aware of that," Yunae said. "I'm not stupid."

"_That's a shocker," _Jae thought. Yunae glared at him as if reading his thoughts. A dark-haired figure ran past them and Yunae turned to hopefully catch a glimpse of the person, but couldn't. "Yunae-san. There's a mob." Yunae faced forward and saw the entire female population running towards them.

"Jae, go and bring that person," Yunae ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Jae said, smiling. Jae handed over the map to Yunae and ran after the figure.

"OI, STOP!" Yunae shouted, loudly. "OR YOU'RE IN FOR THE BEATING OF YOUR LIVES!" The girls seemed to stop at the sight of Yunae. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?!?!"

"Yunae, there's a really hot boy!" one of the girls said. "He's so attractive!" That seemed to unleash the girls' voice-box and they all were talking about how dreamy he was.

"Yunae-san," Jae called out, making the black-haired girl turn. "I got him." Jae was dragging a navy blue-haired boy towards them with difficulty. "Just come with me." The person broke out of Jae's hold and pushed him to the ground. "Ow…"

"HEY!" Yunae barked, startling the boy. "HOW DARE YOU PUSH JAE TO THE GROUND! YOU WANNA DIE?!"

"Ugh… another one?" the boy said, revolted. "And this one is as loud as hell." Jae tensed, feeling a murderous aura behind her. Jae stood up quickly and tried hard to hold back the oncoming and enraged Yunae.

"Yunae-san, calm down," Jae said, trying to black her path to the navy-haired boy. "I'm sorry about this, Yunae-san." Jae tapped Yunae's left thigh, cutting off the blood flow from her leg entirely. Yunae collapsed onto the ground when the numb feeling on her left leg was too much. Yunae grabbed her left leg in a panic and Jae immediately tapped her thigh to make the bloodstream flow. Jae placed his hand over her thigh, leaving an inch of space between. Jae moved his hand down her leg, making the blood flow slightly faster to regain feeling back in her leg. "I'm sorry, Yunae-san. Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Ugh, I hate that feeling," Yunae groaned. Jae smiled sheepishly and clenched his hand, allowing blood to flow at its normal rate.

"Sorry," Jae apologized. Yunae pounded her leg a few times to make sure her leg was back to normal.

"It's okay now, so I forgive you," Yunae said, standing. Yunae pointed at the group of girls and glared fiercely.

"I thought I went over self-control, you guys," Yunae growled. "Are you going to act the same way when you found out that Jae was male? Do you want to receive the same punishment then too?" The girls flinched, upon remembering what Yunae did.

"_Male?" _the navy-haired boy thought, surprised. He grabbed Jae's shoulder, turning him around. "You're a male?" Jae froze.

"He's male," Yunae spoke for Jae. "He's just feminine-looking." She then turned her attention back to the practically swooning girls. "If you dare and follow us, I'll give you the beating of your lives." She held up her fist and gave them a glare. "Now scram!" The girls dispersed, hesitantly. Jae shrugged off the hand. Yunae turned to Jae and the other boy. "What's your name? You owe at least that much for pushing down Jae." The boy gave her a look.

"My name's Tazer," he stated, after some time.

"Took you long enough to answer," Yunae said, rolling her eyes. "Age?"

"19," Tazer replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Looks like I'm your nee-san," Yunae said, handing Jae back the plastic tube. Jae held it close to him, making her smile. "I'm 20. And this femme is 17 years old. He's short, isn't he?" Jae puffed his cheeks slightly at the comment. "Why are you here anyway? This island isn't well-known and small."

"Accident," Tazer said, turning slightly red.

"Doesn't seem like it," Yunae said. "You got washed up here, didn't you?" Tazer scowled. Yunae laughed. "Looks like I hit the mark!" Jae covered his smile with his hand, trying to stifle his laugh.

"Great. He's laughing at me too," Tazer groaned. Yunae and Jae laughed when Tazer's stomach growled loudly, making the boy turn red.

"Hungry, are you?" Yunae teased, earning a glare from Tazer. "Come on. You can eat at our restaurant. Elle is a good cook." Yunae grabbed Tazer's and Jae's wrists and ran towards Kui Ware. "ELLE, WE'RE BACK!"

"You two took longer than I expected. We have to open up now," Elle said, walking out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Oh? Who's this boy?"

"His name is Tazer and we saved him from a mob of girls," Yunae said. "Can you make something for him to eat? He should be pretty hungry." Elle nodded.

"What map did you buy, Jae-kun?" Elle asked, seeing the plastic tube in his arms.

"Yunae-san bought me one of Nami-sama's maps!" Jae exclaimed, obviously happy. "It's a map of Arabasta." Tazer pointed at Jae.

"Navigator?" Tazer asked Yunae.

"Yeah," she replied, nodding. "He's got talent in navigation. Wanna see the maps he drew?" Jae whipped his head around to look at Yunae, wide-eyed. "You'll give yourself whiplash, Jae." Jae scowled.

"… Is he mute or something?" Tazer asked. "He doesn't talk much."

"He talks a lot, but only to me and Elle," Yunae said. "We're the closest to him. He trusts us. He doesn't talk to people he doesn't trust."

"I'm going to put this in my room, Elle-san," Jae said, running up the stairs.

"What do you want to eat?" Elle called out.

"I want something spicy!" Jae called back.

"YAKITORI!" Yunae shouted, happily.

"And you?" Elle asked Tazer.

"Me?" Tazer asked.

"Yes. What do you want to eat?" Elle asked.

"I don't have any money," Tazer said. Yunae and Elle laughed.

"That's exactly what Jae said when we asked him what he wanted to eat," Yunae said, smiling. "At our first meeting."

"Un. He's opened up a lot… to us," Elle said. "Don't worry. I'm not going to charge you for this. Yunae and Jae brought you here anyway. You're a guest."

"I'll just have fried rice," Tazer said.

"People who get washed up here must like fried rice," Elle said.

"He asked for fried rice too?" Tazer asked. They nodded. "It must be because it's easy to make." Jae walked back down.

"I'll start making your food, you three," Elle said, upon seeing Jae's arrival. "Wait a while. Talk or something. Sit down." They sat down at a nearby table while Elle disappeared into the kitchen.

"Why did you sail the seas anyway?" Yunae asked. "Pirate?" Tazer shook his head.

"I'm a marksman," Tazer said, pointing at his bow.

"I thought you were an archer," Jae spoke up. Yunae blinked.

"Wow, Jae," Yunae said. "You don't know or trust this person and you talked to him. You're special, Taz."

"Taz?" Tazer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your name's Tazer, so Taz for short," Yunae said, grinning. Tazer shrugged and stared at the two.

"Hey… are you two siblings?" Tazer asked.

"Siblings?" Yunae asked. "No… why?"

"You guys seem like siblings," Tazer said, shrugging.

"We're close," Yunae said. "We have the same last name. I'm Axia Yunae and he's Axia Jae."

"Your names are similar too," he said.

"I named him after my twin brother," Yunae said, grinning.

"Where's your twin then?" Tazer asked.

"He's deceased," Yunae said, leaning on the table. Tazer blinked.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that," Tazer said. Yunae smiled.

"It's okay. I got a new Axia Jae anyway~" Yunae said, ruffling Jae's hair. "And this one is fun to tease~" Jae swatted her hand away playfully.

"Then… what's this guy's real name?" Tazer asked, curiously.

"That's a secret~" Yunae said. "I can't give away precious information that took us two months to learn from him." Jae chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Do they sell boats here?" Tazer asked. "I should go after eating."

"Take Jae with you," Yunae said. Jae blinked, surprised. "You'll need a navigator."

"Yunae-san," Jae said, worry in his eyes.

"Then you can fulfill your dream, Jae," Yunae said, grinning. "I'm starting to think you'll never keep that promise to me if you stay any longer on this island."

"What promise?" Tazer asked.

"This boy said he'll travel the seas and take me to each and every one of them," Yunae said, pointing at Jae. "He would take Elle too but she gets seasick easily. Plus she doesn't want to leave Alde Nare. Take him with you." Tazer looked at Jae, who looked back at him.

"Well… it's good if a navigator comes with me," Tazer said. "You can come with me if you want."

"Go on, Jae," Yunae said, grinning. "You promised me that you would fulfill this promise to me. You're never going to leave. Take this chance." Jae slumped his shoulders, not wanting to leave. "So what… you're a promise-breaker now?" Yunae hooked her arm around Jae's neck and rubbed her knuckles against his head, creating many yelps of pain from the white-blond-haired male. "I'm sure I taught you about keeping your promises." Jae struggled within her grip, trying to break free.

"What are you doing, Yunae-chan?" Elle asked, walking out of the kitchen with a tray of food. "Are you bullying Jae-kun again?"

"Hey, Elle. Let's allow Jae to sail with Taz," Yunae said. "He'll never leave us if we don't take this chance!"

"Yunae-san… are you trying to get rid of me or something?" Jae asked, finally pulling free. Yunae didn't answer instead looked away. Jae froze and left the table, running to his room. Elle set down the tray of food and distributed the plates to the one who ordered it.

"Eat," Elle said. "I'm going to talk to Jae-kun." Yunae nodded and Tazer just placed a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth, not really caring much of the awkward silence. Elle walked up the stairs and stopped in front of a pale purple door. "Jae-kun, I'm coming in." She sighed when she got no answer. _"How am I going to fix this?" _Elle opened the door and peeked in. She blinked when she saw the plastic tube he held so dearly on the floor and Jae on the bed, his face buried within his pillow. She walked in and picked up the discarded tube and popped open the cap, making Jae flinch. She pulled out the map, opening it. _"So this is one of Nami-chan's maps. No wonder he was so amazed by it." _"That's strange. A map-loving navigator has a map discarded on the floor."

"Just leave it there," Jae said, raising his head to talk before dropping it down onto the pillow again. Elle placed it on Jae's desk.

"Jae-kun. You know that Yunae-chan loves you a lot," Elle said, sitting on the bed. She placed her hand on Jae's white-blond hair. "She just didn't answer because she told that would get you to leave. You know how she can be." Jae turned his head to the left side. "She wants you to go so badly. You, who has been blindfolded from the world. She wants you to experience everything."

"I know," Jae said, sitting up. He sighed deeply and blinked. "You can come in, Yunae-san." The black-haired girl outside his door flinched.

"_I think I trained him too well," _Yunae thought. She walked into Jae's room.

"You trained me too well, Yunae-san," Jae said with a smile.

"Too bad you still can't beat me in a fight though," Yunae said, teasingly.

"You don't know about that," Jae said, smirking. Then he sighed, slumping his shoulders.

"You know that I want you to see the world, Jae," Yunae said. "I mean, who the hell blindfolds their own child!" Jae chuckled. "Go with him, Jae."

"No," he said, earning himself a surprised look from Elle and Yunae. "I'll go when you and Elle-san kiss me goodbye on the cheek." Yunae turned bright red while Elle laughed.

"You… YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT GOOD WITH THESE THINGS!" Yunae shouted.

"That's why. A memento of me leaving has to leave an impression," Jae said.

"You're leaving a memento by doing this!" she snapped.

"If you really want me to go with Tazer-san, a complete stranger, you and Elle-san have to kiss me goodbye," Jae said, firmly. Yunae bit her lip, stuck in between two choices.

"Here's my good-bye, Jae-kun," Elle said, kissing Jae on the right cheek. "Be safe." Jae turned red upon receiving the kiss. "You're getting red."

"Just be satisfied from Elle!" Yunae said, desperately. Jae shook his head, trying to force down his blush.

"I didn't know I would blush from this," Jae said to Elle.

"It's a normal reaction," Elle said. "Anyone would blush if they received a kiss."

"Ohh," Jae said. "Do you want me to leave?" Yunae bounced from one foot to another and steeled her resolve. She walked towards Jae and quickly pecked him on the cheek, leaving Jae and Yunae both bright red. Jae touched his left cheek while Yunae covered her mouth.

"You're still such a child, Yunae-chan," Elle teased. "You're 20 years old and still get embarrassed by giving a kiss on the cheek."

"SHADDUP!" Yunae snapped, without venom.

"Come on in, Tazer-kun," Elle said, upon seeing the navy-haired boy by the doorway.

"I wondered what the ruckus was all about and it was over a kiss on the cheek," Tazer said, rolling his eyes. "Women." Yunae dashed to Tazer and headlocked him.

"What did you say, boy?!" Yunae snapped, rubbing her knuckled against Tazer's head.

"Ow! Stop! That hurts!" Tazer yelped. Jae laughed and Yunae let him go. Tazer rubbed his sore head, glaring at Yunae. Tazer looked at Jae. "So what? Is he coming with me?"

"I am," Jae said. "Take good care of me."

"Yeah whatever," Tazer responded, making Yunae grind her elbow into Tazer's back. "I mean… I will."

"Take good care of him, okay, Tazer-kun?" Elle said, smiling. "Write to us, Jae-kun. Tell us if he treats you bad. Then us two will sail the seas and give him a good beating." Jae chuckled and nodded.

"You two need a boat," Yunae said. "Let's go steal… buy one." Elle raised an eyebrow.

"They don't need to buy one," Elle said. "Give them yours. You do have one remember."

"Oh yeah!" Yunae said in realization. "I do! I think it was…"

"Aivie, remember?" Elle said.

"Yeah… that was it," Yunae said. "That old boat of mine… When?"

"You bought one just in case you would ever need it," Elle said. "But you never used it."

"Can I go see it?" Jae asked.

"Just take all the necessary supplies with you and go," Yunae said. "I'll pack the food provisions." She then left the room and into the kitchen. _"They'll need this and that…" _She grabbed a nearby bag and started stuffing food within it.

"Pack your maps and compass, Jae-kun," Elle said. "Tazer-kun and I prepare the boat then. See you two at the pier." Jae nodded. "Then follow me, Tazer-kun." Tazer followed Elle out to the pier and started to get rid of the dust and webs on the boat.

"I better pack all these maps," Jae said. He started organizing his maps, placing them within a waterproof folder. He rolled up Nami's map and placed it within the plastic tube. He then grabbed his bag and placed the folder and tube within along with some parchment. He opened his drawer and pulled out a cloth-covered item and placed it within the front pocket of the bag. He then wore his bag just in case. "… Do I need to pack clothes?" He grabbed another bag and started to pack clothes and other vital items. Jae and Yunae jumped when the DenDenMushi suddenly rang.

"I'll get it!" Yunae shouted. She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Yunae-chan! Hurry up and come! Come with Jae-kun!" Elle said, in a hurry. "Hurry! The girls are going crazy! I think someone heard us talking that he's leaving with Jae-kun." Yunae slammed down the receiver and ran up to Jae'se room.

"Yunae-san?" Jae said, from the sudden appearance of the black-haired female.

"We have to go now!" Yunae exclaimed. Jae blinked.

"Huh?" he asked, confused. Yunae grabbed his wrist and ran. "Yunae-san! My other bag!"

"No time!" Yunae shouted, running out the door. They reached the pier in no time and screeched to a stop when they saw a wall of girls. "MOVE IT!" But they didn't seem to hear her over all the protesting.

"How are we going to get through?" Jae asked. She gritted her teeth and moved slightly back.

"Come here, Jae," Yunae said. "Get ready to run and jump, okay? On three and don't you dare and miss your step. Think of this as your parting training session with me. I'm going to grade you. Do well." Jae nodded. "One. Two. Three." Yunae and Jae dashed and used the girl in front of them as a stepping stone and pushed themselves up. "REVENGE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yunae did her best to step on a lot of girls while Jae tried to make himself lighter in hopes of not hurting them.

"_Almost there," _Jae thought. Jae blinked when he missed his footing. _"Crap!" _Jae quickly moved his right foot to the left side of his left foot, regaining his balance and going his way again. Yunae smirked, seeing Jae in his clumsy moment.

"_It's bad that he lost his focus and missed his footing," _Yunae thought, running straight. _"But I have to give him points for thinking quickly and regaining his balance." _Yunae took a final leap and landed in front of the girls. "STAND BACK!" The girls flinched and took a step back. Surprised by the girls moving back, Jae was unable to land on his feet perfectly.

"Ow…" Jae groaned, landing on his knees.

"Imperfect landing," Yunae said. "You got points docked off for that." Jae frowned.

"Good, you're here," Elle called. "Tazer-kun is in the boat. Go on, Jae-kun." Jae nodded and quickly gave them a hug before boarding the boat. Elle unraveled the rope connecting the boat to the pier and Yunae gave the boat a strong push with her leg to give them distance.

"Jae, you got a 100," Yunae said. "Good luck on your journey." Jae blinked and nodded. "HE LEFT! AND GO BACK TO YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" The girls flinched and went their own way, muttering evil threats about the violent black-haired girl.

"I'm glad that this ended fairly well," Elle said. "Tazer-kun seems to hate and be slightly afraid of women." Yunae gave her a questioning glance. "You should have seen the way he was acting around all these girls."

"I can imagine that!" Yunae said, laughing. "We have to open up shop now." Elle nodded and the two made their way to Kui Ware. Yunae flipped the closed sign to open and jumped when Elle shouted her name loudly. Confused, Yunae walked into the kitchen. "What is it, Elle?" Elle glared at her and pointed at the bag filled with food.

"You forgot to bring the food with you?!" she shouted. Yunae stared at the bag of food.

"… I guess… I did… Oops?" Yunae said, sheepishly. Elle sighed.

"Those poor boys," Elle muttered. "I'm going to Jae-kun's room. It must be empty now." Yunae nodded and started to put the food back into the refrigerator. Elle walked up the stairs and into Jae's room. "..."

"Did he forget anything?" Yunae asked, walking in. She stared at the open suitcase filled with clothes. "Oh yeah… he did mention something about that… My bad."

-ON AIVIE-

"So… we're in trouble, aren't we?" Tazer said to Jae. Jae nodded. "We got no food or clothes… How long until the next island?" Jae dug through his bag and took out his folder. He pulled out a map and stared at it, then held up three fingers. "Hours?" Jae shook his head. "Days?" Jae nodded. "Great… three days without food and my navigator won't talk to me. I must have bad luck." Jae merely shrugged. Tazer groaned and flopped onto his back. "Kami-sama, help me."

* * *

Me: Different, huh? I bet my previous readers hate me about now. I rewrote this probably for the fourth time. SORRY!

APPLICATION FORM

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Romance (yes/no) (if yes, preference):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Past:

Habits/Skills/Talent/Quirks:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Personality:

Goal:

Occupation:

Weapon style/power:

Location:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: What I heard: this belonged to Eiichiro Oda-san.

Me: Gyahaha. Did you enjoy the last chapter? I think it's better and I won't rewrite it again! SORRY!

Pairings: Read it. Find it. Continue it. Simple, no?

* * *

Tazer groaned, staring at the sky. Jae stared at him, curiously. "What?" Tazer asked, grumpy from hunger. "Urgh… Forget that. What's the name of the next island?" Jae handed him the map and Tazer snatched it out of his hand. Jae narrowed his eyes from the rough handling of his maps. "Symphonia, huh?" Tazer tossed the map back at a glaring Jae. Tazer glared back. "What are you glaring for?"

"Don't treat my maps so roughly," Jae muttered, placing the map back into the folder. He placed the folder within his bag. Tazer blinked before staring at the sky once more.

"Finally you speak," Tazer said. "I thought I was going to go crazy from my own voice… if I don't go crazy from food-deprivation first."

"… If you're that hungry, why don't you hunt with your bow?" Jae suggested. Tazer sat up.

"I should," Tazer said, grabbing his bow. "Where are my arrows?" Jae shrugged. Tazer closed his eyes, thinking back. "Ah… crap… those crazy girls from your island took them. Great! How the hell am I supposed to hunt now?!" Jae's eyes brightened and he grabbed his bag. Tazer looked at him strangely. "What are you doing?" Jae held up a hand and opened up the front pocket of his bag, taking out the cloth-covered item. "What's in there?"

"A small dagger that Yunae-san and Elle-san bought me," Jae said, unraveling the cloth. "… Shall I use your blood… or mine?"

"What?" Tazer asked.

"… Your blood or mine?" Jae repeated.

"Use your own damn blood," Tazer said, lying back down. Tazer snapped his eyes open when the scent of iron overcame his senses. He snapped upright and immediately took notice of blood spilling down Jae's hand. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Jae blinked when Tazer also snatched the dagger away.

"But… you said to use my own blood?" Jae asked, confused.

"Show me your hand," Tazer commanded. Jae held his palm out and Tazer inspected it. "It's rather deep."

"It's okay though," Jae said, looking at his dagger.

"Shut up," Tazer said, ripping a part of his shirt with Jae's dagger. "Hold still." Tazer wrapped the makeshift bandage around Jae's bleeding palm tightly. Tazer leaned against the edge of the boat once he was done. "You're crazy. Why did you cut your hand?"

"It's my ability," Jae said, staring at Tazer.

"Ability?" Tazer asked. "What's your ability?"

"Controlling metal," Jae said. "I'm best at controlling iron though."

"… You're insane," Tazer said. Jae blinked at the comment.

"I am not insane," Jae objected. "Blood has iron in it. I spent a lot of time controlling the iron within the bloodstream."

"So you basically can control blood," Tazer said.

"No… Blood doesn't have that much iron in it. Iron barely makes up one percent in the blood's mass," Jae said. "That's why I spent a lot of time controlling it so I can get used to it."

"Then… what were you going to do with the blood spilled?" Tazer asked.

"Make a fishing pole," Jae said.

"Great idea and all, but we can't cook it," Tazer said. "Unless we eat it raw… which is basically like sushi." Jae grimaced.

"I don't like raw things," Jae said, biting his lip.

"Good, I don't like them that much either," Tazer said. "Now that I realize it, even if I hunt a bird, we won't be able to eat it because it's raw."

"That's true," Jae said, looking at his blood. He sat down in front of it and started to make something from the blood's iron. Tazer looked at Jae, wondering what he was making.

"What are you making then?" Tazer asked.

"A new pen," Jae said. Tazer nodded and continued to watch him create the pen.

"It's black?" Tazer said.

"Grey, actually," Jae said, inspecting it carefully. Jae smiled, satisfied, and placed the newly made pen within his bag. "Iron doesn't cause the hemoglobin to turn red, that's the oxygen's job. If that's what you're wondering."

"You know a lot about this stuff, don't you?" Tazer asked.

"I have to. It's best for me to know everything about the iron in the bloodstream," Jae said. "That way I know the effects of it and I can use it better."

"Oh," Tazer said, his stomach grumbling.

"So… can I have my dagger back?" Jae asked. Tazer looked at him, suspiciously.

"Are you going to hurt yourself?" Tazer asked. Jae shook his head, obviously lying. [1] "When are we reaching the island?"

"Well… it's been two days so far," Jae said. "We'll probably reach Symphonia by the evening."

"So a few hours from now, huh?" Tazer said, receiving a nod from Jae. Tazer sighed. "What are we going to do for a few hours?"

"Umm… Tazer-san, do you by any chance hear someone screaming?" Jae asked.

"You too, huh?" Tazer asked. Jae and Tazer jumped in surprise when someone landed in their boat, screaming. Luckily the boat didn't break from the impact. Jae and Tazer looked at the still screaming person. Jae looked slightly concerned for the silverish-white haired person while Tazer gave off annoyed vibes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tazer asked, making the person stop, sit up, and touch his face.

"I'M ALIVE!!!" the figure shouted, shooting up with his fists in the air.

"Who the hell are you?" Tazer asked with a biting tone.

"Recca Torazane," he answered, staring down at the two. "Did I land in your boat?" Jae and Tazer nodded. "Whoa. I must be super lucky. I would have drowned if I fell into the water!" Recca laughed.

"Akuma no Mi?" Tazer asked, narrowing his eyes. Recca nodded, smiling. Recca looked at Jae, who flinched slightly. He then looked at Tazer.

"Uh… couple?" Recca asked, scratching his head. "I APOLOGIZE FOR RUINING WHATEVER MOMENT YOU HAD GOING ON!"

"What? We're not a couple… This person right here is a male, believe it or not," Tazer said. Recca's eyes widened and he sat down in front of Jae.

"Wow! You're pretty for a guy," Recca said, grinning. "I've never seen a pretty male before!" The sea does have some pretty strange things!"

"_Am I supposed to take that as an insult or a compliment?" _Jae wondered.

"What kind of Devil Fruit did you eat?" Tazer asked.

"Sori-Sori no Mi," Recca answered, grinning. "… Hey… where is this boat heading to?"

"Symphonia," Tazer answered. "It's a few hours away."

"Then I'll hitch a ride!" Recca said, grinning. Tazer shrugged.

"I don't mind," Tazer said. "Do you, Jae?" Jae shook his head.

"… Do you not talk?" Recca asked Jae.

"He doesn't talk to people he's not familiar with," Tazer answered. "He talks to me because… he kind of has to. Plus I think he's used to me." Recca nodded in understanding.

"So… why are you two sailing the seas anyway?" Recca asked. "Are you two pirates?"

"Nah," Tazer said. "We're wanderers." Recca deflated.

"Aww…" Recca mumbled.

"Why? You a pirate?" Tazer asked.

"YEAH! I'M GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING!" Recca shouted, happily.

"Then where's your crew?" Tazer asked.

"……" Recca paused. "I don't have one yet."

"You're going to die soon then," Tazer said, stretching his arms.

"That's cold!" Recca said, laughing.

"… Do you see a lot of islands?" Jae asked Recca. Recca looked around him.

"Are you talking to me?" Recca asked, pointing to himself. Jae nodded. Recca grinned widely.

"OF COURSE!" Recca said. "A pirate sees a lot of islands!" Jae nodded. "Do you… hopefully want to join my pirate crew?" Jae looked at Tazer.

"… I'll join your pirate crew, Recca," Tazer said, unable to handle much of Jae's stare. _"Damn guy. Hate him for looking like a female." _

"SWEET!" Recca cheered. "I GOT MY FIRST MATE!"

"I'll join too," Jae said quickly. Recca grinned widely.

"I GOT TWO CREWMEMBERS!" Recca shouted. "WATCH OUT, WORLD! RECCA TORAZANE IS ON A ROLL!" Jae and Tazer stared at Recca, bewildered. "Oh. That's right. What are your occupations?"

"Marksman," Tazer said, pointing at his bow.

"I'm a navigator," Jae said.

"So that's why you asked if pirates see a lot of islands," Recca said, earning a nod from Jae. "You'll probably see more islands as pirates than wanderers… Do you have the same dream as Nami?"

"No… her dream was to draw a complete map of the world and she completed it," Jae said. "I don't want my dream to be something that someone already accomplished. I just want to draw maps of every island I go to and take my onee-sans to each place."

"Ohh, nice! I like the fact that your dream isn't something someone already accomplished!" Recca said, grinning wildly. He turned to Tazer. "What about you?"

"To be a superior marksman," Tazer stated.

"So you want to defeat Usopp then?" Recca asked. Tazer shrugged.

"I really didn't think much about it," Tazer truthfully said. "I just want to be feared by all the girls so that they won't get near me." Recca nodded, grinning. Then the grin suddenly disappeared.

"I realize…" Recca said, seriously. Jae and Tazer looked at their new captain. "I don't know your names." Jae and Tazer gave a short laugh.

"Tazer," the navy-blue haired marksman spoke.

"I'm Axia Jae," the white-blond haired navigator introduced.

"Nice to meet you two," Recca said, grinning.

"How much longer until Symphonia, Jae?" Tazer asked. "I'm starving."

"The wind picked up, so we are going faster," Jae said. Jae pulled out his folder from his bag, where he opened it up to the Symphonia map. "We're about here and at the rate we're going… we should be there in about two hours." Jae also pulled out his compass to make sure they were on the right path. "We're also on the right path. Shouldn't be that far now." They finally reached the shore of Symphonia an hour later.

"Let's go eat," Tazer said, famished. "Right now."

"We should, shouldn't we?" Jae said, equally as hungry.

"Where's the nearest restaurant?" Tazer asked, looking around.

"I'm hungry, too," Recca groaned, holding his stomach.

"You too, Recca-san?" Jae asked. "When's the last time you ate?"

"An hour ago," Recca groaned. Tazer kicked him angrily. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FO-"

"FREEZE, PIRATES!" someone shouted, making the three startled.

"How did they know that we're pirates?" Jae asked, staring at the group of people with weapons pointed to them.

"It's a normal reaction, Jae," Tazer said, covering his face. "It's a Pirate Era so everyone thinks whoever lands on an island is a pirate."

"Oh," Jae said. "But why are you covering your face?" Tazer glared at him. "… Oh… that's right. Females are attracted to that face, aren't they?"

"HEY, OSSANS!" Recca shouted, running over to the group of people. The group retreated back slightly. "Don't run! I just want to know where the nearest restaurant is. My crew and I are starving!"

"Back, pirate!" a villager shouted, thrusting the pitchfork at Recca who sidestepped, dodging the pitchfork with ease.

"Man. Talk about no manners," Recca grumbled, pushing the pitchfork away with his index finger. "I just wanted to know where the nearest restaurant was and the answer you give me is a pitchfork aimed at my face. You people have no manners."

"You're the one with no manners, pirate!" another villager shouted at Recca. "How dare you pirates step onto our island?! GET LOST!" Jae frowned.

"There are restrictions on islands now?" Jae asked, looking at Tazer.

"No… people generally think all pirates are evil and out to destroy their island and take over," Tazer said, scowling behind his hand. "It's called being prejudice against pirates."

"I see," Jae said, covering his chuckle with his hand. He looked back at the group of people and noticed that some people were staring their way. Jae lowered his hand and smiled at them, waving. Jae laughed when some waved back, shyly.

"What are you waving and laughing at?" Tazer said, giving Jae a strange look.

"They were looking our way, Tazer-san," Jae said. "So I thought I would greet them."

"I bet it's because they think you're a girl," Tazer said. "Look." Tazer motioned to them with a flick of his free hand. "They're all males."

"Oh… you're right," Jae said.

"You should try and dressing more masculine," Tazer said, looking at Jae's clothes.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Jae asked, looking down at his clothes. He was wearing his usual attire, a sleeveless black shirt with white shorts, completely with a long grayish-black coat. Tazer opened his mouth to retort but Recca interrupted, unknowingly.

"Aah… I can't get through to them," Recca said, walking back. "They just keep retorting back with the fact that I'm a pirate."

"Let's just go into town," Tazer said, forgetting about their previous conversation. "I doubt that they'll do anything because we're pirates."

"They'll probably think that we'll hurt them if they attack us so I also think they will do nothing," Jae agreed.

"IT'S AGREED THEN!" Recca exclaimed, happily. "Let's go eat!" The group of people flinched when Recca, Jae, and Tazer walked towards their direction. They raised their weapons slightly as if to try and stop them.

"Move," Tazer growled, absolutely enraged due to his hunger. The frightened group of people created a pathway unconsciously and let them through. Jae blinked when he felt someone grab his arm. Jae turned around, only to see a group of males.

"Would you come with us for a second?" the one holding his arm asked. Jae looked his crewmates who were walking away and back at the group. Jae shook his head and tried to break free. "Come on. We won't hurt you." Jae shook his head, trying to pry his hands off his arm.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!" Tazer roared, stomping over. "I NEED JAE TO FIND A RESTUARANT!" Tazer angrily yanked Jae away from the flabbergasted group of males. "If you get in the way of me and the chance of getting food, I'm going to stick a bunch of arrows within that useless body, got it?!" The group of boys flinched and ran away, throwing evil glances back at Tazer. "And you!" Jae flinched when Tazer suddenly turned on him.

"Y-yes?" Jae stuttered.

"What the hell are you doing just standing there?! Take me to a fucking restaurant already!" Tazer snapped, rather angrily. Jae's and Recca's eyes widened slightly. "Why the hell are your eyes getting wide?" Jae pointed behind him and Tazer angrily turned around. He paled upon seeing a group of female stare at him, love-dazed. "Crap. RUN!" Tazer dashed, grabbing Jae's and Recca's wrists. Upon Tazer's rather sudden dash, the females took initiative and chased after him.

"Slow down," Jae said, almost tripping over random rocks.

"NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Tazer shouted, looking back at Jae. "They'll kill me!"

"Watch out!" Recca suddenly shouted, before Tazer ran head-first into a wall. Jae and Recca winced at the crack. Tazer swaggered a bit before falling onto the ground, holding his aching head.

"Ow," Tazer groaned, his eyes shut.

"Are you okay, Tazer-san?" Jae asked, kneeling down. Recca looked back at the rapidly approaching group of crazed females. Recca felt shivers run throughout his body and grabbed the back of Tazer's collar and started running, Jae following quickly. Recca ran into a building, slamming the door shut when Jae got in. They relaxed when they heard thundering footsteps run past the building, eventually fading away.

"… What are you three doing?" a female voice asked, making the three tense. It was a light-blue haired girl. "Oh wait… customers?" Jae nodded, quickly. "Then follow me. I'll take you to your seats." Recca slung Tazer's right arm over his shoulders, helping him walk straight. "Sit here and I'll get you your menus." They sat down, still a bit tense.

"Uh… thank you," Jae said, hesitantly.

"No problem," she stated, before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Tazer-san, how's your head?" Jae asked.

"Crap," Tazer muttered darkly.

"But we're at a restaurant now, so we can finally eat," Jae said, in hopes of raising the marksman's mood.

"Joy," Tazer grumbled.

"Lighten up," Recca said, stretching. Tazer sent him a fierce glare.

"Menus," the light-blue-haired girl said, startling the three. She placed them on the table. "Oh. My name's Hikari and I'll serve you three today." The three opened the menus and decided on the choice.

"Curry rice for me," Jae said, closing the menu pad.

"Tonkatsudon," Tazer said, throwing down the menu pad onto the table. Hikari narrowed her eyes slightly at the behavior.

"Gyudon, tendon, unadon, tempura, gyoza, yakitori, takoyaki, steak, soba, curry rice, tonkatsudon, ramen, udon, somen, sushi," Recca said.

"Just order one," Tazer growled, still holding his head. Recca took a deep breath.

"Then I'll have please," Recca said, smiling. Hikari chuckled, amused by Recca's tactics.

"So… one curry rice, one tonkatsudon, and one , I assume?" Hikari said, letting out a deep breath.

"_Wow… she remembered all that?" _Jae thought, surprised. _"Smart." _

"No! Recca only gets gyudon!" Tazer snapped, hitting the back of Recca's head.

"Then one curry rice, one tonkatsudon, and one gyudon?" Hikari asked, smiling. Jae nodded. "Coming right up."

"Man… are you stupid, Recca?" Tazer snapped. "Don't order so much!" Recca pouted from only getting one dish.

"Kari, I'm back!" a female voice called out, kicking open the door. "I brought your groceries, so you owe me ten oranges!" Recca, Tazer, and Jae stared at the girl, surprised. The girl froze under their gaze and Hikari stepped out of the kitchen.

"Oh… you're back, Ash?" Hikari asked, wiping her hands on her apron. "Bring the groceries into the kitchen. Did you buy onions, too?" The orange-tipped brown-haired girl nodded, her eyes locked on only on the silverish-white haired boy and the navy-blue haired boy. "These are customers, Ash." That seemed to snap Ash out of her trance.

"Really?" Ash asked, dropping the groceries.

"Yeah!" Hikari said, excitedly. "I thought I was going to have absolutely no customers because of my reputation here, but three showed up!"

"Congrats!" Ash said, running over to her friend and hugging her. "You're getting closer to your goal!" Hikari grinned.

"Goal?" Recca asked, curious. "What's your goal?"

"Huh?" Hikari asked, looking over at Recca. "My goal?" She thought it over for a moment and reached a conclusion. "I guess my dream isn't anything private, so I guess I can tell you. I want to create the recipe that everyone likes and wants to have. The sought-after recipe."

"Cook?" Recca asked. Hikari nodded. "Then! Do you want to join my pirate crew?" Hikari's gaze sharpened.

"Pirate crew?" Hikari asked. Then her eyes darkened. "Hell no."

* * *

[1]: He's obviously going to cut himself with the dagger to use his power. But I think something's going to change that~

Me: Liked it? I switched the order. Made Recca show up before Hikari and Ash. Ehehehe. And once again, I'm sorry to my previous readers. But I'm extremely thankful that they stuck with me in the past and I will definitely understand if you don't want to read my fanfics again. It's my fault anyway. So I will give a whole bunch of thanks to my previous readers. –bows in thanks–


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, I would be in Japan, working hard to reach the deadline. But I'm in America typing this fanfic, so yeah. I don't own it.

Me: THIRD CHAPTER AND COUNTING~! Ugh. I want ramen. (U U)

Pairings: Phht. There are three guys in the crew. I can promise that there's going to be no yaoi in this fic. Hahaha.

* * *

"No?" Recca asked. "Why not? You could find out more about what other people want if you travel!"

"Then I'll travel with my friend, Ash," Hikari said.

"I doubt you'll be able to survive long without a navigator," Tazer pointed out. He then added with a slight anger. "Where's our food?"

"Forget it! I'm not feeding pirates!" Hikari snapped.

"Is she a prejudice person, too?" Jae asked Tazer.

"Probably," Tazer stated, glaring at Hikari. "Tsk. All people are the same. Always thinking that all pirates are murderers."

"Because it's true!" Hikari snapped at Tazer. "You pirates killed the person that adopted me! Why couldn't you pirates kill the people that show no compassion towards the ones that have no homes?!"

"Pirates aren't tools to fulfill your revenge, you narrow-minded brat," Tazer shot back.

"It's not revenge! You pirates kill people who others hold dear, you cold-hearted bastard!" Hikari snapped. Tazer gritted his teeth and slammed down his hand onto the table, standing up. He walked towards Hikari, who stood her ground.

"What did you say, you little piece of trash?" Tazer snapped. Jae stood up and walked towards Tazer, dragging the hot-tempered male into his seat.

"You shouldn't refer to people as trash," Jae stated, angrily. He then turned towards Hikari. "And you. Stop grouping all pirates into murderers just because of one experience you had. It gives you a narrow-minded air around you." Recca sighed deeply.

"Geez. One question caused such a ruckus," Recca said, leaning back on his chair. He glanced towards Hikari "All I asked was if you wanted to join my crew. You could have just answered with a polite 'No, thanks.'"

"…Let me join your pirate crew," Ash suddenly stated, breaking the tension building within the restaurant. Recca brightened.

"Really?!" Recca asked, happily. Ash nodded.

"I have something against the Marine Government," Ash stated. "I'm sure that being a pirate is one way to get back at them."

"What occupation are you?" Recca asked.

"I guess you can say an information gatherer," Ash said. "I'm also a historian."

"WOW! So you're like Nico Robin!" Recca stated, excitedly. "That's so cool!" Ash's eyes took on a lost edge, but it disappeared before anyone noticed.

"I also worked on a pirate crew, so I know how they can be," Ash said. "I worked with a lot of them, but I settled down. Are you guys Peace Mains or Morganeers?"

"Peace Mains," Recca said, grinning. "Morganeers give pirates a bad name. I think the ones that killed your family are Morganeers, Hikari." Hikari just ignored him and walked into the kitchen.

"Peace Mains, Recca-san?" Jae asked, wanting an explanation.

"Peace Mains are pirates who go on adventure by feeding on Morganeers," Recca said. "And Morganeers are pirates who pillage."

"I see," Jae said.

"Hey… Ash… I think?" Recca asked, sheepishly. Ash nodded.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Could you try and make your friend join too?" Recca asked. "It would really be nice to have a cook on this crew."

"She will, don't worry," Ash said. "She won't just let me go sail with random people."

"Oh, right," Recca said, hitting his palm with his fist. "I'm Recca Torazane!" Ash blinked in surprise.

"Oh… introductions," Ash said, making Recca nod. "I'm Ash Yelts."

"I'm Axia Jae," Jae stated. Tazer snorted and didn't answer, earning a jab on the side by Recca and a yank of the ear by Jae.

"… I'm Tazer," he growled, angrily. "THERE, HAPPY?!?!"

"Yes," Recca and Jae said, simultaneously. Ash laughed.

"You guys are funny," Ash said. "I'm sorry about Kari."

"It's fine," Recca said, grinning.

"But… what exactly happened to her?" Jae asked.

"… Jae, you talk to people so fast now," Tazer mentioned. "It took you two whole days to talk to me. But only a few hours to talk to these two, care to explain why?"

"… That's because Yunae-san talked to you… but I still was a bit uncomfortable with you," Jae explained. "It took me half a year to talk to Yunae-san and Elle-san. Two days is nothing. I had no other choice but to talk. Do you know how difficult that was for me?" Jae frowned. "I didn't even communicate with anyone else on the island except for Yunae-san and Elle-san for the two years I lived at Alde Nare."

"Then was it within the first two of the six month that you told them personal information?" Tazer asked. Jae shook his head.

"The last two," Jae said. "I didn't talk to anyone for the first year, but I got comfortable in the next year and spoke to Yunae-san and Elle-san in May and June."

"… What are you guys talking about?" Recca asked.

"Oh… hey, Kari," Ash said, seeing her light-blue-haired friend walk out of the kitchen with a tray. Hikari walked over to the table and roughly placed the dishes in front of the three. They looked up at her, confused.

"You guys ordered and I'm not the type of cook to just overlook an order because I dislike them and are pirates," Hikari said, before walking away. Ash chuckled, earning a sharp gaze from Hikari. They stared after her and looked down at the food, suspiciously.

"Don't worry, she didn't poison it if that's what you're wondering," Ash said. Recca took a bite of his gyudon and suddenly gasped and grabbed his throat, dramatically.

"What's wrong, Recca-san?" Jae said, startled from Recca's actions.

"It's… it's… SO GOOD!" Recca exclaimed, grinning. Tazer's fist connected with the top of Recca's head roughly.

"Don't be overly dramatic," Tazer said, taking a bite of his tonkatsudon. He looked a bit surprised. "Huh… It's edible." Jae took a bite of his curry and blinked.

"This is really good," Jae said.

"Of course it has to be good, Jae," Ash said. "She's a cook wanting to create the sought-after recipe." Jae chuckled.

"That's true," Jae agreed, scooping up some more curry. He held it out to Ash. "Want a bite?"

"Huh?" Ash asked, confused. "Oh… thanks." She closed her mouth around the spoon and pulled away, chewing. Tazer raised an eyebrow at the sight but decided not to mention Jae's gender… until later.

"We should really Hikari-san as our cook," Jae said, continuing to eat.

"I want her to, but she doesn't like pirates," Recca said, taking another bite of his gyudon. "Stupid Morganeers."

"Like I said, she'll come. She won't let me sail with random people," Ash said. "But… you might want to do something that will make her thankful towards you three. She always repays a debt."

"… But what can I do?" Recca asked.

"That's for you to figure out," Ash said, smiling. She stared at Jae. "Hey, is that your real hair color?" Jae looked up from his curry.

"Me?" Jae asked. Ash nodded. "Yes. But I think I'm going to dye it another color."

"Dye it?" Ash asked. "Why?"

"Because I want it to be a bit darker," Jae said, taking another bite of his curry. "I think it's too light for my taste."

"No, it looks good on you," Ash said. "If your hair becomes darker, your skin will look even paler. You look fine as you do now."

"Really?" Jae asked, dropping the spoon on the finished plate. "I was thinking of changing it to black."

"To make it like Yunae's, Jae?" Tazer retorted, finishing up his dish. Jae turned red.

"T-that's not it!" Jae stuttered.

"… Who's Yunae?" Recca asked. "I've heard her name for a while and I'm curious on who she is."

"She's Jae's girlfriend," Tazer said.

"She's not," Jae objected. "She's a really good friend of mine."

"Wait… did you just say girlfriend?" Ash asked. Tazer nodded.

"Isn't Jae a girl?" Ash asked.

"No, I'm a male," Jae responded. Ash paled.

"Then why did you offer some curry to me?" Ash asked.

"I used to do that with Yunae-san and Elle-san," Jae responded. Jae blinked at Ash's agape expression. "Is it not normal behavior?"

"That's an indirect kiss!" Ash exclaimed.

"… Is that a bad thing?" Jae asked. Ash flushed and ran into another room. "…"

"It's a bad thing, I guess," Recca said to Jae. Jae just shrugged.

"I want more curry," Jae muttered, looking at his empty plate. "Oh well." He stacked the plates on top of each other. "I'm going to Hikari-san to figure what the cost."

"You do that," Tazer said, yawning. Jae stood up and walked into the kitchen. He saw the light-blue haired girl coming out of a large refrigerator. HIkari narrowed her eyes at the sight of Jae.

"What are you doing here?" she growled.

"I wanted to ask how much the meal was," Jae said. "We have to pay, right?"

"It's 6,700 beri," Hikari said, after calculating the numbers in her head.

"Okay," Jae said, taking out his wallet.

"You like navigation, huh?" Hikari said, noticing his wallet.

"How did you know?" Jae asked, taking out some beris.

"Your wallet looks like a map," Hikari said, pointing at the object in his hand.

"Oh," Jae said, holding out a 10,000 bill. "Here you go." Hikari snatched the bill out of Jae's hand with two fingers.

"Sorry, no change," Hikari said, pocketing the money.

"Then it's tipping the cook," Jae said, smiling. "The food was great. You should really reconsider Recca's offer. Chances are it's much easier to fulfill your dream sailing and experiencing new things rather than stay here and try." With that, Jae left the kitchen, leaving a debating Hikari.

"Let's leave since we had our meal," Tazer said, standing.

"What took you so long anyway?" Recca asked.

"Putting in a good word for you, captain," Jae said, putting his wallet in the front pocket of his bag. He slung it over his shoulders, readjusting the straps. "… What about Ash-san? I think she's a bit shocked by that incident."

"Well, whatever it is, of course, she would be," Hikari's voice stated behind them. They turned around, surprised. "Her guard is up around the male gender. She's afraid of men and extremely shy around boys."

"But she talked to us just fine?" Recca asked.

"That's probably because of Jae," Hikari said. "Since Jae is a girl, she felt more comfortable around you two."

"… Hikari-san, I'm a boy," Jae said, sheepishly. Hikari blinked.

"… Wait… then what's the incident?" Hikari asked.

"She ate off my spoon," Jae stated. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Oh boy," Hikari said. "She mentioned indirect kiss, didn't she?" Jae nodded. "I'll be right back. Wait for us." Then Hikari disappeared into another room.

"Where's she going?" Recca asked.

"She probably went to fetch that brunette," Tazer said.

"Oh," Recca said. "Do you think Hikari's going to join us?"

"I think so," Jae stated. "Ash-san did say that Hikari-san won't let her sail with strangers and Hikari-san also does have the dream to think about."

"Keh, she's a little brat," Tazer stated. "We're better off with another cook."

"You dare say that?" Hikari's voice stated behind them.

"Ugh… let go, Kari!" Ash grumbled.

"Let us both joi-" Hikari said, but was cut off when something crashed into the restaurant with a loud bang. The object that fell in dashed and took off with Hikari.

"Kari!" Ash shouted, running after the two.

"No one's kidnapping my soon-to-be nakama!" Recca shouted, running after Ash. Tazer and Jae glanced at each other.

"I'm pretty sure that girl won't mind me borrowing her cap," Tazer said, snatching a cap on his way out. Jae laughed, seeing the older male place the cap on his head, and followed after him.

* * *

Me: Eh… it's a bit short this time. Imma sorry~! And once again, I apologize to those readers who had to deal with this story-changer. I'm grateful to them for reading my fanfic before and if you previous readers are sick of me about now, I don't blame you. My friend told me that if I kept re-writing this fanfic, I was going to lose my readers. And knowing that, I still continued it. Thank you, my previous readers for sticking with me in the past.

I also debated in adding in this one scene. Know how Jae wanted to change his hair color, I was going to make Ash use her illusions to change his hair color, but in the end decided against it because I want the others to find out her powers later. Hahaha. It's more interesting that way, right?

-rereads the chapter- I feel like I made Hikari too much of a jerk. Or it that just me?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ME NO PWN! (translates into: I DON'T OWN! )

Me: CHAPTER-O FOUR-O! Sorry that the previous chapter was short~!

Pairings: Likewise started in the previous chapter, three guys in crew, no yaoi. Unless some people wants it…

* * *

The four chased the object, carrying a struggling Hikari, to the forest. "HEY! STOP!" Ash shouted, angrily. _"That freakin' glutton! I'm going to reduce his body into a heap of quivering fat!" _Because her rage clouded her mind, her focus disappeared completely and ran right into a tree trunk. She fell backwards, groaning, and saw a blur dash past her. _"Recca?" _

"LEAVE MY NAKAMA ALONE!" Recca shouted angrily, increasing his speed. "You won't beat me in an endurance contest!" The object ignored Recca's shouts and continued to run. Recca blinked when the figure kidnapping Hikari was running full speed towards a rock wall. Recca became even more surprised when the rock wall disappeared, allowing the two to go through within the short time it was gone. _"What the?" _Recca ran towards the rock wall, thinking it would do the same but instead crashed against the rock wall. He fell backwards, dazed.

"Hey, Recca!" Tazer called out, reaching his captain. "What happened?"

"The rock wall suddenly disappeared and Hikari and the kidnapper went through!" Recca exclaimed. Tazer gave him a strange look.

"Did that crash into the rock wall give you a strange imagination?" Tazer asked. Recca shook his head in exasperation.

"That's not it!" Recca whined and noticed something. "Where's Jae and Ash?"

"Ash ran into a tree and Jae stayed back to make sure she was okay," Tazer answered. The slight rustling gained their attention. "And here they come." Jae and Ash appeared from behind a pair of trees.

"We're back," Jae said, panting.

"Tired?" Tazer asked.

"Yes," Jae said, making sure his grip on Ash's wrist was strong. "Ash-san kept running off and I had to keep chasing her." Ash scowled.

"Anyways… Ash," Recca said. Ash looked at him. "The kidnapper went in this rock wall with Hikari. How do we get in?" Ash sighed.

"If he lets me go, I'll explain everything," Ash said, pointing at Jae. Recca looked at Jae.

"Fine. But if she runs off again, I'm not going to be the one chasing her," Jae stated, letting go of Ash's wrist. Ash rubbed her wrist, looking at bit uncertain.

"Tell me," Recca insisted. "I need to save my nakama."

"Okay," Ash said, finally. "It's because I want to save Kari, too."

"… Did that girl tell you to not tell anyone about her problem or something?" Tazer asked. "Or is there anything else that made you hesitant to tell us?" Ash fidgeted.

"Kari told me not to tell because it was her problem," Ash said. "Only I know of this kidnapping."

"Tell us about why this person kidnapped her," Jae said.

"There is a person called Lopaw, he's a freakin' glutton," Ash said, clenching her fists. "He found out something about Kari and used it against her. Since he's so paranoid, he won't let anyone out of the island. He told the citizens that anyone who arrives on this island is a pirate and wants to take over Symphonia."

"Is that why they called us pirates when we came?" Jae asked. Ash nodded. "Looks like you were wrong, Tazer-san." Tazer just rolled his eyes.

"But what I said is also true, Jae," Tazer said.

"But wrong in this case," Jae said, smiling. Tazer narrowed his eyes slightly in anger. "Okay okay. I'll stop." Recca rapped his knuckles against the rock wall, blinking.

"_Something's strange about this rock," _Recca thought. _"Plus my head still rings a bit, if it was just rock, I would have already been fine." _

"How on the Blue Sea are we going to get in there?" Tazer asked, looking at Ash.

"It took me a long time to get in, as well," Ash said. "I had to wait until it opened up again. I couldn't break it. I had to wait two days for it to open once more, and then I snuck in and got Kari out of there." Jae walked next to Recca and placed his hand on the rock wall.

"Strange," Jae muttered. _"Could it be…" _

"It feels slightly strange, doesn't it?" Recca asked, surprising Jae out of his thoughts.

"It certainly is strange," Jae said, taking a step back. "I think strangeness comes from the fact it's actually metal, not rock."

"Metal?" Ash asked. Jae nodded.

"I should be able to tell because my ability is metal," Jae said.

"What kind of metal is it?" Recca asked.

"It's a bit strange… aside from the fact it is metal," Jae said, taking off his backpack. He dug through it, taking out a cloth-covered item.

"What are you doing to do with your dagger, Jae?" Tazer asked, remembering what the item within the cloth was.

"I'm going to strike it," Jae said, pulling off the cloth.

"It's not going to do any good," Ash said, eyeing the small dagger. "Especially a dagger that small."

"No, it's not to break down the wall," Jae explained. "I need to confirm something. And I won't be using this dagger." Tazer suddenly felt a bad rush go through him.

"_He wouldn't," _Tazer thought, looking at Jae. Jae then stabbed the dagger through the scar. _"HE WOULD!!!!!" _ JAE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Jae blinked.

"But… I need it," Jae said, the dagger still impaled in his hand. Ash slightly paled at the sight of the dagger through the hand, staining the cloth around his hand darker with red.

"I don't give a damn if you need it!" Tazer snapped. "Stop causing injuries to yourself!"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Jae asked with a slight edge.

"Create a bracelet of iron or something!" Tazer shouted. "Create more than one, in case!" Jae blinked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Jae wondered aloud.

"Cause you're a moron," Tazer growled. "Make it right now." Jae sulked, pulling the dagger out of his hand, and created three bracelets around his left wrist. Tazer ripped off another piece of cloth from his shirt. "Come here. I'm losing a lot of cloth because of you."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Jae asked, while Tazer pulled off the previous makeshift bandage. "Give you mine? You're too big to fit."

"That's because you're so scrawny," Tazer retorted, wrapping the cloth tightly around Jae's bleeding hand.

"I hope your fan girls maul you," Jae said, earning a glare from Tazer.

"Don't joke around," Tazer said, tying the cloth.

"I don't joke," Jae said, earning a hit from Tazer this time. Jae stomped on Tazer's foot hard in retaliation.

"Ow! You little brat!" Tazer snapped, holding his foot. Jae just ignored him and walked over to the 'rock' wall.

"So what are you going to test out?" Recca asked, staring at the rock wall.

"I think there's two types of metals used," Jae stated. "I'm thinking copper and… steel. But there's still something that I can't identify." The four jerked slightly when the wall suddenly vanished. Vines shot out in a flash, wrapping around Tazer and Recca, making them unable to move. Jae, holding his dagger, instantly went over to try and cut through the vines. Ash growled when someone stepped out.

"You again?" a voice asked, stepping in front of them.

"Where's Kari?" Ash asked, angrily.

"Do you really think I'll tell you?" the person said, laughing. He eyed Jae trying to free Recca and Tazer. "Looks like you got some people to help you. Too bad that little girl won't be able to free them unless I loosen them myself." Jae turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"Let them go," Jae said, pointing to his nakama. The person smirked.

"What if I don't want to?" he said.

"Give Kari back!" Ash growled, dashing forward. She jumped, curling her hand into a fist. She aimed directly for the face and hit it straight on. The person fell onto the ground with an 'oomph.' Jae walked over to Ash, slightly giving up on cutting his nakama free for the time being.

"Ash-san, who is that person?" Jae asked, once Ash landed on the ground.

"He's called Lopaw and he's a freakin' glutton," Ash said.

"So… he took Hikari-san because she can cook well?" Jae asked.

"That's basically it," Ash said, kicking the fallen figure a couple times.

"Then couldn't Hikari-san defeat him by herself?" Jae asked. "He looks pretty weak to me." Ash frowned.

"You're right, this bulbous idiot can easily be defeated by Kari even without the help of Dirk or Espade Ropera," Ash stated. "But this idiot has one thing over her and that prevents her from attacking him." She sighed. "Even though, I told her multiple times that it's a bluff, she still has it in her head that there is a slight chance that he might know."

"What is that one thi-" Jae started, but got cut off by two pained shouts. Jae snapped his head towards his tied-up nakama. He dashed over and furiously cut through the vines with his dagger, only to have to grow back. Jae froze slightly while Ash snarled angrily upon hearing a low laugh from a rising Lopaw.

"Let the death of these two idiots be a lesson for you!" Lopaw shouted. Recca pried his left arm free and grabbed Tazer's arm through the vines. Tazer looked at him slightly, and then closed his eyes tightly, hoping his bones won't crack fully from the pressure. Recca relaxed his muscles and closed his eyes, ignoring the ache from his pressured bones. Toning out everything, he focused his mind on the spot right in front of Lopaw. Jae took a step back when a yellow flash suddenly blinded him. Lopaw took a surprised step back when two boys suddenly appeared in front of him. Tazer automatically jumped back when he saw Recca pull his arm back.

"GIVE ME BACK MY COOK!" Recca shouted, before delivering a fatal punch to Lopaw's gut. Ash's eyes widened at the sight of Lopaw flying back into his lair. Recca dashed into the lair before the rock wall materialized once more, shutting the three out.

"Ow," Jae groaned, still rubbing his eyes. Ash turned her head to look at the others.

"You okay?" Tazer asked, bent over him. "It shouldn't be that bad."

"I was a few inches away from the flash, Tazer-san," Jae said. "And my eyes aren't used to such bright light." Tazer pushed down Jae's hands and forced open Jae's eyes. After some seconds, Jae's eyes started to water. "What are you doing?"

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, walking over.

"Jae's still slightly blinded," Tazer said, who blew into Jae's eyes. Jae shoved Tazer away and rubbed his eyes once more.

"Why on earth are you making my eyes dry?" Jae asked, closing his eyes.

"Don't know," Tazer said. "Just wanted to try it."

"… You jerk," Jae groaned, blinking his eyes in order to get some moisture into them. Tazer and Ash looked up when they heard a familiar shout.

"What the?" Tazer said, walking to the rock wall. "That you, Recca?"

"YEAH!" Recca shouted from the other side of the wall. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO OPEN THE WALL!" Recca fell face-flat onto the ground, Tazer dodging by stepping to the side, when the rock wall suddenly vanished. "Ow…"

"You moron," Hikari said, coming into view.

"KARI!" Ash shouted, glomping her light-blue-haired friend.

"GAH!" Hikari exclaimed, when Ash glomped her to the ground. "Oww… that hurt… ASH! YOU AND YOUR GLOMPING TENDENCIES!" Ash just grinned up at her.

"He's not going to bother you anymore, right?" Ash said. "That dirty… I'm going to massacre him if he messes with you again!"

"Don't worry about that," Hikari said. "… Recca took care of him and you were right… Lopaw didn't know anything about her. He probably overheard it from others." Hikari let a deep sigh and Ash slammed her head against Hikari's forehead, making her string a few curse words in surprise. "WHAT THE HELL, ASH?!"

"Cheer up!" Ash said with a tear in her left eye. She held her head in pain. "Man! What's in your head?! ROCKS?!"

"No, are you crazy?!" Hikari exclaimed, before grinning. "It's steel, not rocks." Ash laughed, making Hikari laugh, which led Recca to laugh, also causing Jae to laugh slightly… and Tazer just stared at them as if they were crazy.

"Idiots…" Tazer stated, shaking his head. Hikari threw a sharp glare at him, and then stared at Tazer in disbelief. "What?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WEARING MY FAVORITE CAP?!?!" HIkari exclaimed, pointing at the dark-purple cap, resting on Tazer's head.

"I needed to hide my face from those crazy females," Tazer explained, shrugging. "They would have probably chased me to the ends of his ocean."

"THEN LET THEM CHASE YOU!" Hikari said, snatching the cap off his head. She placed her cap onto her head, happily.

"Ow! Watch it!" Tazer grumbled, rubbing his head. "Thanks for making me take one step towards being bald, gorilla." He looked down at Hikari when she stepped up to him. "Shorty." Hikari turned red in fury and kicked his shin, making Tazer shout in pain.

"Ouch," Recca said, wincing.

"Nice kick, though," Jae pointed out.

"Thank you," Hikari said, taking a deep bow. "Want an encore?" The words made the other three laugh.

"YOU MINITURE-SIZED BRAT!" Tazer shouted, angrily.

"NO FIGHTING!" Recca shouted, pointing at the two. "CAPTAIN'S ORDERS!"

"You're not my captain," Hikari said, crossing her arms.

"Kari, don't you think you owe him your gratitude for freeing you?" Ash asked, in all seriousness. Hikari bit her lip and sighed.

"Fine… I'll join," Hikari said, making Recca cheer in happiness. "Hey, you."

"Un?" Recca asked, stopping right in the middle of his cheer.

"I'm holding you to that promise, got it?" Hikari asked.

"I won't break it!" Recca said, grinning. "Count on me to help you! We'll all help you!"

"Don't make our choices by yourself," Tazer said, knocking Recca's head with his knuckles. Recca grinned sheepishly.

"Is there anything you need to get?" Jae asked. "You should pack if you're coming with us." Ash hit her palm with her fist in realization.

"I need to get my things as well," Ash said. "Looks like we're going to Imori then."

"Imori?" Jae asked. "Isn't that in the West Blue?" Ash nodded.

"Well… we'll talk about that later," Recca said, putting his hands behind his head. "Let's go to Hikari's so she can pack. C'mon Hikari." The three turned to look only to see a bickering pair. "Hikari?"

"NO! I'm not letting you wear my hat!" Hikari argued.

"Just let me wear it," Tazer persisted, gritting his teeth. "It'll cause less trouble!"

"No!" Hikari said, firmly. "Let's go, you guys."

"Che. I was trying to be nice but she'll regret it," Tazer said, shrugging. "Her fault anyways."

-AT TOWN-

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID FACE!" Hikari shouted, running as fast as she could.

"I warned you, idiot!" Tazer snapped, also running. "You're the one who didn't listen!"

"FINE! You want the cap then?!" Hikari snapped back.

"Like it's going to do anything now!" Tazer shouted, angrily.

"Must you two argue at a time like this?" Jae asked, looking back to measure the distance between them and the rabid fan-girls. "I think they're getting closer."

"Leave that to me," Ash said, throwing her hand behind her. Jae blinked in surprise while Recca's eyes sparkled when a wall suddenly formed between them and the crazed females. Jae and Recca stopped slightly but ran again when Ash told him to keep running. They ran all the way to Hikari's restaurant, shutting the door behind them.

"Everyone okay?" Recca asked, panting. Everyone stiffened when they heard a bunch of footsteps coming towards the restaurant, but relaxed when the footsteps ran past. "Wow… those girls have a lot of stamina. I should ask them to join my crew…" One glare, one look in disbelief, one "are you insane" look, and one shake of the head was directed towards Recca. "You didn't let me finish. I should… but they'll probably maul my first mate, so I won't."

"You should pack, Hikari-san," Jae said, taking deep breaths.

"I will after I regain my breath," Hikari said, plopping onto the ground. "Those girls are crazy. Never knew they would act that way to a good-looking guy… Maybe that's because the guys in this island look normal."

"Don't the guys in the island also like you and Ash-san, Hikari-san?" Jae asked.

"If they do, I sure don't know of it," Hikari said, sitting up. "I'm going to go pack, alright?" Recca waved his hand outwards, telling her to go. Hikari disappeared into another room.

"Oh! That's right," Jae said. "How are your ribs? Are they okay? I thought I heard some cracks while I was cutting."

"They're okay, luckily," Tazer said, rubbing his ribcage. "I think they're still intact."

"Mine's too," Recca reported.

"That's good," Jae said. "… So we're going to Imori… what are we going to do about our boat, Tazer-san, Recca-san?"

"You and I will check on it then," Recca said. "Tazer and Ash stays here. Tazer will cause a ruckus by the girls and Ash can separate Tazer and Hikari if they get into an argument."

"Then we'll stay here," Ash said. Recca and Jae nodded and left the restaurant cautiously. Silence filled the restaurant after Recca and Jae left to see the boat. "Soo…"

"What?" Tazer asked, looking at her.

"Nothing," Ash said, making circles on the floor with her finger. Complete silence overcame the two for thirty-five minutes.

"I'm done!" Hikari shouted, barging into the quiet room. Her shout jolted Tazer and Ash right out of their sleep.

"Hunh?" Ash asked, rubbing her eyes. Tazer yawned and stretched his arms. "You finished packing, Kari?"

"Yeah. I got all the stuff I needed," Hikari said, grinning. "Fell asleep?"

"Yeah," Ash said, yawning. "It was really quiet."

"I see," Hikari said, before looking around. "Where's Recca and Jae?"

"They went to check on their boat," Tazer stated. Everyone stared at Recca and Jae when they suddenly dashed into the restaurant, slamming the door behind them. They leaned on the door, panting.

"You think we lost them?" Recca asked, looking at Jae.

"I sure hope so," Jae said, pressing his hand to his chest. "We really should have been careful."

"What happened?" Hikari asked, curious.

"Some of the girls recognized us and chased us. Apparently Recca-san is good-looking as well," Jae said. "But they mentioned that Tazer-san is more dream-worthy." He earned a glare from the marksman, which was ignored by the navigator.

"Jae, too," Recca added in. "Many guys chased after him too." Hikari laughed.

"Wait until I tell them that Jae's a male," Hikari said, snickering.

"Like they'll believe you," Tazer said, rolling his eyes.

"Then I can just do this," Hikari said, walking over to Jae. She stood there, staring at Jae. Jae looked up at her, blinking. _"Crap... I can't just take off his clothes… What should I do?" _Hikari just stood there, staring at Jae, while everyone else stared at Hikari, wondering what she was going to do.

"You have no idea, right?" Tazer finally spoke up, smirking.

"SHUT IT!" Hikari snapped, flushing.

"Whatever. Jae, Recca. What happened to our boat?" Tazer asked, moving his head slightly forward to look at them. Jae and Recca looked at each other, before Jae held up a piece of wood.

"The people destroyed it," Jae said, sadly.

"Great!" Ash said, making Jae surprised. Jae looked at her, his eyes wide. _"Ack!" _Ash waved her arms frantically. "I didn't mean it that way! I meant that it's better now that we won't have to lug that boat around while riding the sea train!" Jae nodded but a pout was set on his face. Ash just whined softly, turning away from Jae.

"I was kidding, Ash-san," Jae said, smiling. Ash scowled, puffing her cheeks.

"… How are we going to get out of here?" Recca asked, whining slightly. "I'm going to die if I have to stay in here any longer! I WANT AN ADVENTURE, DAMMIT!"

"How about we think of some ideas over food," Hikari suggested.

"NEVER MIND! CHANGE MY SENTENCE! I CAN LIVE!" Recca shouted. "FOOD!" Hikari laughed and pointed to a table.

"Sit there. I'll whip up something with the food that I didn't pack," Hikari said, disappearing into the kitchen. _"Was a good thing that I didn't pack them."_ Recca and Tazer sat at one table while Jae and Ash sat at another. She came out after twenty minutes, carrying one tray on each hand.

"YATTA! FOOD!" Recca shouted, clinking his fork and knife against each other rapidly.

"Calm down," Tazer stated, rolling his eyes. "You'll cause sparks." But Recca didn't listen to him due to the fact he went on a rampage as soon as Hikari set a tray on their table. "RECCA!!!!!" Jae, Ash, and Hikari laughed at the sight of Tazer trying to protect his food from the endless vacuum that was his captain. Hikari set the other tray on the table next to the bickering two, balancing three plates on her arms.

"Here ya go," Hikari said, handing Ash and Jae a plate of food. "Watch and enjoy the show that is of our idiot nakama."

"I definitely will!" Ash said, grabbing the plate gratefully. Jae grabbed the plate, nodding his head in thanks, and started to eat. Hikari grabbed a chair from the other table, dragging it next to Ash. She sat down and watched Recca and Tazer.

"Stop eating my food!" Tazer shouted, holding Recca in a headlock. Recca choked and started tapping rapidly on Tazer's forearm.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" Recca said, coughing.

"Swear you won't steal my food?" Tazer asked.

"PROMISE!" Recca exclaimed. Raising an eyebrow, Tazer let go, leaving Recca to have a series of coughs. Recca, with a tear in his eye, sent Tazer a glare. "Jerk…" Tazer just shrugged and continued eating his food. Recca stared at Jae's, Ash's, and Hikari's plate of food hopefully.

"Don't try it," Ash warned. Jae covered his food with his arm.

"There's more on that table," Hikari said, pointing to the table next to them. Recca's eyes sparkled and he raced over to the next table, gobbling everything in sight. "Whoa… don't devour the table."

"I'm done," Jae said, holding an empty plate.

"Already?" Hikari asked.

"I eat fast… or that's what people tell me," Jae said.

"You sure do eat fast for a scrawny boy," Hikari said, patting Jae's back. Jae's cheeks turned slightly red, attracting Tazer's attention.

"Blushing, are we, Jae?" Tazer asked with a smirk.

"Wha?" Jae asked, surprised by the remark. "I am not."

"You are," Ash said, looking at Jae's face. She laughed when his face got even brighter.

"Alright. Let's not pester the little kid," Hikari said, chuckling.

"Anyways, how are we going to get out of here?" Jae asked. "Also… if I may give a suggestion, I say we just leave Tazer-san behind to get brutally mauled by his fans."

"_Don't say that with a straight face!" _everyone exclaimed.

"… Any other suggestions?" Hikari asked.

"Disguising?" Ash suggested.

"Let's just go with that," Recca said. "I would have also gone with Jae's plan but it seemed like you three (gestures to Tazer, Ash, and Hikari) would have gone against it."

"So what are we going to be disguise as?" Jae said, before another statement could be said about Recca's comment.

"We'll probably have to dress Mr. Hottie over here like a bum," Hikari said, placing a hand on Tazer's shoulder. Tazer instantly shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me," Tazer said, coldly.

"Now now, Tazer-san," Jae said. "No need to be rude." Tazer clicked his tongue, but did nothing. Hikari grabbed the back of Tazer's collar.

"I'm going to be the one dressing you," Hikari said with a creepy grin. Tazer paled slightly.

"May Kami-sama be with you, Tazer-san," Jae said, clapping his hands together.

"Oh, he'll wish," Hikari said, dragging the marksman to another room.

"… Then… I guess I'm dressing you two," Ash said. "Follow me." The two followed Ash into another room. Twenty minutes later, they all gathered into the dining hall. Recca instantly laughed at Tazer's attire.

"He really does look like a bum!" Recca howled.

"Shut it!" Tazer snapped. Recca covered his mouth but still his laughter was heard.

"Wow, Jae… I like the wig," Hikari said.

"Thank you," Jae said, touching the long black hair.

"You look better with the white-blond hair," Ash said, staring at Jae. "Black hair doesn't match you."

"Let's go!" Recca exclaimed with multiple bruises created by the angered marksman.

"Man… you are one brutal boy," Hikari said, whistling lowly.

"I'm not a boy," Tazer snapped. "I'm probably older than you."

"Let's go before they start up another argument," Ash said, exasperated. "Does everyone have their things?" They nodded. "Then let's catch the Sea Train."

* * *

Me: Done. Looks like this crew is all packed and ready to go to Imori. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned… One Piece will have a lot of hiatus and rewrites. But luckily I'm not~

Me: Enjoyed the long chapter?

Pairings: There are now two girls and three boys. There will be romance when this story finally gets bigger than chapter 10... maybe… SORRY, MY LOVING PREVIOUS READERS due to the reason I keep on rewriting… Hopefully… NO! THIS WILL BE THE LAST REWRITE, NO MORE SECOND-GUESSING MY WORK!

* * *

"Are we ready, everyone?" Recca asked, facing the door. "This is crucial. All of us might not make it… so before we do, I just want to say good luck to you all."

"Quit the stupid melodramatics," Tazer said, bonking his captain on the head. "It's not war."

"But it might be!" Recca said, holding his head.

"That was pretty amusing," Jae stated, chuckling.

"It was, actually," Hikari said.

"Yeah," Ash said, nodding her head.

"Thank you!" Recca said, taking a deep bow.

"… Can we go now?" Tazer asked, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, our Bumness," Hikari said, earning a glare from Tazer. "We'll go." Recca opened the door and they walked out.

"Head towards the train," Ash whispered. "We'll take the night train."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Tazer muttered, earning a rough shove from Hikari.

"Let's not create a scene and just go," Jae said, pulling slightly on the skirt.

"Don't pull," Ash said. "I like that skirt." Jae instantly let go and apologized. "It's fine."

"Let's go already!" Recca said, whining. "I want an adventure."

"Alright," Hikari said. "We'll follow Ash because she knows the way there."

"Then follow me," Ash said, walking.

"… I think we're attracting attention," Jae said, softly. Hikari looked around.

"You're right," Hikari said. "It's Tazer's fault."

"But… you're the one who dressed him that way," Jae said. Hikari glared at him.

"So what!" Hikari snapped.

"Don't be rude to Jae," Tazer snapped. "It's your fault anyway." Hikari gritted her teeth.

"Calm down, Kari," Ash said, looking back. "You're attracting attention."

"Jae and Tazer alone are attracting enough attention," Hikari said, huffing. "Jae looks cute enough to eat and Tazer looks dirty which is giving off a bad vibe to people."

"You're the one who dressed me like this, woman," Tazer growled.

"…" Jae looked down at the clothes he was wearing. "………………"

"_Ack…" _"Sorry, Jae," HIkari apologized.

"Oh… don't apologize," Jae said, surprised. "I was just surprised about the comment. Cute enough to eat, huh?" Hikari flushed. Seeing how the three were preoccupied, Ash tapped on Recca's shoulder, pointing at a large object. Recca's eyes sparkled.

"YATTA! WE'RE HERE!" Recca cheered, startling three of his nakama. Ash laughed slightly at their startled expressions.

"… Oh… we are," HIkari said.

"I'm just going to go and buy five tickets, okay?" Ash said.

"I'll go with you," Jae said, walking next to her.

"Then we'll wait here," Hikari said, putting her arms behind her head. Ash nodded and walked into the station, Jae following closely behind. There he followed her to the ticket booth, where they had to wait in line.

"How's Imori like, Ash-san?" Jae asked, curious.

"Huh? Oh… it's a nice, quaint island," Ash said. "It's not that big and everyone knows each other."

"Wow… that's just like Alde Nare," Jae said, smiling. "It must be a nice island."

"Is that where… um… Yun…ae?" Ash asked, looking at Jae for confirmation. Jae nodded. "Oh… what was she like?"

"… She was really outgoing," Jae said, smiling in remembrance of his 'sister'. "She's a lot like Hikari-san."

"Really, huh?" Ash asked. "Is that why your face turned red at that time?" Surprised, Jae covered his reddening face with his left hand. "Is it?" Jae nodded hesitantly, making Ash laugh.

"You're so cute!" Ash exclaimed, hugging the blushing boy. Jae's face turned brighter.

"A-Ash-san… this is embarrassing," Jae said, trying to get himself free.

"Ah…" Ash said, letting go instantly. The two stood there in silence way until they reached the booth. "Five night tickets. To the West Blue."

"50,000 beri, please," the female said. Ash handed over the amount and picked up the five tickets.

"Let's go," Ash said, walking out of the station.

"We got the tickets," Jae called out to the three others.

"Great!" Recca cheered. "Let's get on the train right now! Let's go! Let's go!"

"What a captain," Tazer said, rolling his eyes.

"Quit your sarcasm and get on the train!" Hikari snapped, pushing him into the train. Tazer's and Hikari's eyes locked in a glare.

"Don't start another argument," Ash said, rushing into the train to break the two up.

"Getting on, captain?" Jae asked, stepping into the train.

"Yeah, just wait for a moment," Recca said. Jae nodded and entered the train. Recca took a deep breath, yelling out 'GOOD-BYE, SYMPHONIA!' and startling the other passengers.

"Don't cause a ruckus," Tazer growled, grabbing Recca by the back collar. He dragged him into the train and to their cart.

"Sorry," Recca said, grinning.

"I don't need your stupid apologies! Just don't do it!" Tazer snapped. Recca pouted all the way to the cart, still being dragged. Tazer let go of Recca's collar, making him fall flat on his back, when they reached the door of their cart.

"Took you guys long enough," Hikari said, once Tazer opened the door.

"Shut it, woman," Tazer stated, taking a seat next to Jae.

"You should come in, Recca-san," Jae said.

"I should," Recca said, scrambling into the room messily. He lay down on the floor. "YES! ADVENTURE! How long is it to Imori?"

"A quarter of a day," Ash said.

"???" Recca, sitting up, cocked his head, thinking hard. After a few minutes, the four crewmates could swear that they saw smoke coming out of their captain's ears.

"It's six hours, Recca," Hikari said, before their captain's head exploded.

"EHH?!!?! THAT LONG?!?!?!" Recca exclaimed, the smoke fading away slowly.

"_Was it really coming out of his ears?" _everyone wondered, looking at their captain.

"Huh?" Recca asked, staring at the four. "What's wrong? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"No reason," Hikari stated, everyone diverting their gaze. Shrugging, Recca plopped flat on his back once more.

"What are we going to do for six hours?" Recca groaned.

"Why don't you think about Christmas?" Ash suggested. "It's in about two hours."

"Christmas?" Recca asked, snapping up in a sitting position once more.

"Christmas is in two hours?" Jae asked. "Wow… time flies by quickly."

"Spent Christmas with Yunae and… that other girl?" Tazer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Elle-san," Jae corrected. "And yes. It was enjoyable… even though I wasn't that cooperative." Jae chuckled. "They must have had a hard time with me."

"I think Hikari and I spent last year's Christmas together," Ash said. "That was the best Christmas feast I ever had."

"CHRISTMAS FEAST!" Recca said, his eyes shining ten thousand watts.

"Turn off your stinking eyes!" Tazer shouted, covering his closed eyes with his hand. Jae and Ash covered their closed eyes with their arms.

"Seriously!" Hikari added, covering her closed eyes. "You're going to blind us!"

"Hikari, are you going to make us a Christmas feast too?!" Recca asked, his eye-lights still burning brightly.

"I WILL!" Hikari shouted. "SO TURN OFF YOUR EYES!"

"It's off so you can put down your arms," Recca said, laughing. Everyone cautiously put them down, opening their eyes. "EYE BEAM!"

"RECCA, YOU'RE DEAD!" Tazer growled, lurching himself towards the captain.

"Gekk! I was joking! JOKING!" Recca gurgled, his face turning red.

"Let's see how many colors he'll turn before he faints," Hikari said, glaring at her captain.

"That's a suitable punishment," Jae said.

"I agree," Ash added.

"NOT YOU TWO AS WELL!" Recca exclaimed.

"Promise not to do that again?" Jae said, dead serious. Recca nodded, his face turning into a darker hue. "Let him go, Tazer-san. Or I'm going to ruin that arm." Tazer gave him a look but let go.

"… I'm going to change," Tazer said, looking at his clothes. "Why the hell am I still wearing this?"

"Because you're an idiot?" Hikari suggested, earning herself a glare from the marksman.

"Shut up, brat," Tazer said, stripping off his clothing one by one.

"DON'T CHANGE IN HERE!" Hikari roared. "There are girls here!"

"Girls?" Tazer said. "You're no girl, brat. You're a male, 100%. I should be calling you my little brother."

"WHAT?!?!" Hikari exclaimed. "I would rather die than be your little brother!"

"Ah! I should change as well!" Jae said in realization. "…" He stared at Ash. "…….."

"Want a towel to cover while you change?" Ash suggested, feeling Jae's uncertainty.

"That would be helpful," Jae said, thankfully.

"I'll get one out for you," Ash said, digging in her backpack. Recca stared at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

"Are you four lovers or something?" Recca asked, making everyone freeze for a slight second.

"What?!" Tazer and Hikari snapped, glaring at the fright-stricken Recca. "WE'RE NOT LOVERS! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Lovers?" Ash asked, gaining Recca's attention. "Aren't we just friends, Jae?" Jae nodded. "See, Recca. We're just nakama. Nothing more. Jae, here's the towel."

"Thank you," Jae said, gratefully accepting it. "Could you please turn around in case?"

"… I'm pretty sure that they were… am I wrong?" Recca murmured. "… I think I am… I was always wrong about these things."

"… Wait… where are my original clothes?" Jae asked, from behind the makeshift curtain (the towel).

"Yeah… where are they?" Tazer asked Hikari.

"… Did we forget to bring them?" Ash asked.

"I think we did," Hikari answered, giving an evil smirk. "Looks like you two are stuck in those clothes!"

"I'm not wearing those rags," Tazer said.

"Don't call my clothes rags!" Hikari snapped.

"Don't start another argument," Jae said, pulling the outer layer of the shirt off. He pulled down the towel, handing the shirt and towel back to Ash. "Thank you, Ash-san."

"You're welcome," Ash said. "… Jae, what was your last name again?"

"Last name?" Jae asked. "Why all of a sudden?"

"She wants to know the name she's going to carry when she marries you," Recca said, smiling. Recca ended up getting beaten by Ash and Hikari. Tazer placed a hand on Jae's shoulder.

"Observe… This is one reason why women are scary and should be avoided," Tazer said.

"I see," Jae said, seeing the brutal beating given to Recca. _"Scary…" _

"Now… Jae, what was your last name again?" Ash said, all smiles after finishing up her beating.

"… Ax-Axia," Jae stuttered.

"Axia, huh?" Ash said, thinking. "I like that one better than Jae. I'm going to call you Axia from now on."

"… It doesn't matter to me either way," Jae responded. Hikari, finishing with her beating, noticed Tazer out of the corner of her eye. Recca was flung aside by Hikari, who stormed towards Tazer (who wasn't that far away due to the fact they're in a cart.) "You okay, Recca-san?" Recca gave him a nod, rubbing his bruises.

"WEAR SOME DAMN CLOTHES!" Hikari roared.

"Hell no!" Tazer snapped back. "Those clothes are freakin' uncomfortable!"

"Wear it, damn you!" Hikari snapped grabbing a shirt and trying it to force it upon Tazer.

"I told you no!" Tazer growled, resisting.

"Forget those two, I'm going to go to sleep," Ash said, yawning. "It's been a long day." She made herself comfortable on the seat.

"Let's just let them tire themselves out," Jae said, lying down on the seat.

"Good night!" Recca said, smiling. They nodded, slowly drifting off to sleep. Recca watched the active pair bicker for one more hour and collapse onto the seat, exhausted.

"We'll settle this tomorrow," Tazer said, pointing at her.

"Don't break your back trying, old man," Hikari teased.

"Watch it, shrimp," Tazer said, yawning.

"I'm no shrimp, ossan," Hikari said, her eyes closing. Recca laughed quietly, seeing the two fall asleep, arguing 'till the very end. Recca plopped onto his back again, staring out the window.

"_I'm closer to my GOAL, TYZAN!" _Recca thought, gleefully. _"JUST YOU WAIT! I'll catch up with you in no time!" _Recca continued to wander within his thoughts, but his crewmates' breathing soon lured him into sleep.

* * *

Me: This crew is so violent towards their captain. Hahahaha. Recca chose two violent people for his crew. -earns glares from Hikari and Tazer- Eep! I wasn't talking about you two!

Tazer: Then who?

Hikari: Yes… WHO?

Me: … -runs away after shoving papers at Jae-

Tazer/Hikari: GET BACK HERE!

Jae: … -stares down at the paper in his hands and at me being chased- Umm… thank you for reading and… I'm very sorry for rewriting the story once again… I know I wrote it multiple times and I truly apologize for that. I hope you will all forgive me for this selfish task and hopefully continue to support me by giving me reviews, which I probably do not deserve due to my constant hiatus and rewriting. Oh… I wish… -flips the paper- you all a Merry Christmas. If this does go up on Christmas. If due to certain circumstances does not get posted on Christmas, MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS! And for the pr-

Recca: -comes in, snatches the paper from Jae, rips them up into pieces, throws them in the air, and dashes off- BANZAI!!!!!!!!!

Jae: … Well… -watches the paper fly down in a mess- I'm… not the one going to clean this up…

Random cleanup person: -comes by with a broom and sweeps the paper away- I don't get paid enough for this…

Me: -runs past and stops- You're not getting paid at all. –dashes off again before getting mauled by two pirates-

Random cleanup person: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -mutter mutter mutter- I hate this job… -eventually goes off screen-

Ash: -walks by the muttering cleanup person- … Okay? That was random… ANYWAYS! THANKS FOR READING! WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! -thumbs up-

Me: I realized that this was going to be posted up way after Christmas. I wrote this during Christmas time. The time is way off. –cries-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to One Piece. Hell, I don't own anything and anyone except Jae and any other characters I create!

Me: Kinda short… the last chapter. Very random. I should include more plot, shouldn't I?

Pairings: …swonk ohw…aaH

* * *

"… When do you think they'll wake up?" Ash asked, staring at the sleep-stricken captain and navigator.

"Probably not," Ash said, rubbing her eyes. "It's lucky enough that at least someone woke up."

"Yunae told me that Jae wasn't a morning person," Tazer said. "Told me that he usually sleeps through breakfast. But I don't know anything about Recca."

"I got it!" Hikari said, fishing out a chocolate bar from her bag. "This baby will do the trick!" She waved the opened chocolate bar in front of Recca's nose, Ash and Tazer observing from a distance.

"Be careful," Ash said, but apparently not quickly enough. Recca's eyes snapped open at the scent of chocolate and bit down hard on the chocolate and Hikari's fingers.

"OW!!!!" HIkari shouted, yanking her fingers out of Recca's mouth. "Recca, you idiot!"

"Hunh?" Recca asked, his eyes half dazed. "Wha habpindn?" Jae sat up, woken from Hikari's shout. Everyone instinctively tensed, feeling the atmosphere turn into a murderous one.

"Why the hell is it so noisy?" Jae asked, making everyone aware of the reason why they were tense. "I'm still sleeping." Everyone nodded and Jae fell back asleep, satisfied.

"… _Scary…" _everyone thought.

"So waking him is out of the question," Hikari said. "Looks like someone's going to have to carry him out."

"I'll do it!" Recca exclaimed, only to be shushed.

"Do you want to be able to never talk again?" Hikari hissed. Recca paled.

"Oh… Merry Christmas, everyone," Recca whispered.

"… Recca… Much as I want to make a feast for you, I can't. We're on a train," Hikari quickly stated, seeing Recca's excited gaze turns towards her.

"… THEN WE'LL CELEBRATE A REAL CHRISTMAS WHEN IT COMES AROUND AGAIN!" Recca exclaimed, covering his mouth quickly.

"Whatever you want, captain," HIkari hissed.

"Yatta!" Recca cheered. "Hey, Ash. How much longer until Imori?" Ash opened her mouth to tell him, but a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Come in," Recca said, confused. The door slid open, revealing a brunette. Tazer instinctively hid his face behind the nearest person. .

"Passengers, it's time to leave the train," the brunette stated.

"You know we have to get off here?" Recca exclaimed, obviously amazed. "You must be smart!" Raising her eyebrows, the brunette scanned the room.

"Thank you," the brunette said. _"A bum, three girls, and guy." _The brunette observed Recca, completely ignoring the bum that is Tazer. _"He's cute and all, but not my type." _Tazer sighed in relief, realizing he was still dressed like a bum. "Please get off soon." With that, the brunette closed the door, leaving.

"_Maybe I should keep dressing like this," _Tazer thought. _"Too bad, these clothes are uncomfortable." _

"Tazer, get up, so we can go," Hikari said. "Recca, careful with Jae. You don't want him waking up and choking you." Tazer grabbed Jae's bag on the way out. Recca grabbed Jae's arms, pulling him effortlessly onto his back, walking out of the cart. Ash and Hikari quickly gathered their supplies and left the cart. The five met outside of the train.

"He's so light," Recca said, bouncing Jae slightly to push him further on his back.

"I gotta feed him more then. But for now, let's get outta here," Hikari yawned. "Let's go to Ash's house and sleep a bit more." Everyone agreed on that decision. "Lead the way, Ash."

"Follow me," Ash said, biting back a yawn. "Faster we get there, faster we can sleep." With that, they followed Ash to her home quickly, where they fell asleep at various places. Some hours later, Jae stirred slightly and rolled off the couch. His head hit the floor, waking the navigator.

"Ow," Jae hissed slightly, pushing himself up by his arms. He looked around, rubbing his head. "What the? … Where am I?" Jae stood up, stretching his arms. _"Am I in Ash-san's house?" _He walked around, careful not to step on his sprawled out nakama. _"Maybe I should look around the island. I'll have to make a map of this place…"_ He looked at his nakama. _"I don't think I'll be gone that long."_ With that thought, Jae left Ash's house and off to explore the island.

"Ah… uncomfortable," Hikari muttered slightly, before switching to another position. A chair was knocked over by Hikari's leg movement. [2] The head of the chair landed against Ash's stomach, making her stir.

"What the?" Ash grumbled, one of her eyes half-open. "What's on my stomach? Ehhh…" Ash closed her eyes and ignored it, falling back asleep. Sleep went on in the house a two more hours, before they all woke.

"That was a nice nap," Hikari said, stretching. Ash pushed the chair off her stomach.

"I doubt you can call it a nap, Kari," Ash said, looking at the clock. "It's twelve."

"We slept for that long?" Hikari said.

"Where's Jae?" Tazer asked, after a quick scan.

"He probably went out," Recca said. "He is a navigator. He probably went out to scope the place and create a map for it."

"… That makes sense," Tazer said. "Can't believe you said something reasonable." Recca scowled at the comment.

"I can be reasonable!" Recca exclaimed, his stomach growling.

"Hungry? Then I'll fix something up with my food supplies," Hikari said, grabbing the huge bag of provisions. "I think it's going to spoil soon. Recca, ya got your stinking Christmas feast. Be happy and eat every last bite, got it?" Recca's eyes completely radiated. Tazer walked over, covering Recca's eyes before they faced Recca's ten thousand watt eyes again.

"Don't worry about wasting food! Just cook!" Recca said, grinning wildly.

"I'll help you, Kari," Ash said, standing.

"That'll be nice," Hikari called out, in the kitchen. "Can you wash the vegetables?"

"UGH! WHY VEGETABLES?!" Recca exclaimed, protesting.

"Sure," Ash stated.

"It's on the counter," Hikari said. "And everyone needs to eat vegetables to balance their diet, Recca." Recca whined.

"I thought Jae told you not to use those eyes again," Tazer growled at Recca, after Ash entered the kitchen.

"It wasn't!" Recca exclaimed. "It was only nine thousand watts this time!"

"I don't care!" Tazer snapped. "Don't use the yellow flash!"

"Yellow flash?" Recca repeated. "That's it!"

"What is?" Tazer asked, removing his hand from Recca's face.

"The name of our crew!" Recca claimed, grinning. "Yellow Flash Pirates!"

"… You're naming us after your eye beams?" Tazer asked, raising an eyebrow. "Strange…"

"No!" Recca said, standing up. "My power! When I warp to another place, a yellow flash is left behind!"

"Oh, I see," Tazer said, remembering the moment where he and Recca were tied up by the vines. [3]

"I wonder when Jae's getting back," Recca said, scratching his cheek.

"He'll get here when he gets here," Tazer said, standing up.

"Going somewhere?" Recca asked, only to be ignored.

"Hey, Ash. Do you have any proper clothes that I can wear?" Tazer called out. "These clothes are fine but… I want to look like I don't eat food from the garbage."

"Huh? Oh yeah," Ash said, placing down the knife. She wiped her hands on the apron. "I'll get you some proper clothes. Where did you get these clothes anyway, Kari?"

"Garbage," Hikari said, smirking. Tazer's eyes twitched. "But don't worry, I washed the clothes after I got them from the garbage."

"No wonder your clothes are hideous," Tazer remarked. "You get your clothes from trash."

"Let's just go," Ash said, pushing Tazer away and to her room. Recca blinked when he heard the door handle rattle. It opened to reveal their navigator, holding a long cylinder case.

"Oh, you're back!" Recca stated.

"Everyone's awake, I see," Jae said, after looking around. "No one worried, I suppose."

"Yeah. You went out to check out the island's structure, right?" Recca said, grinning.

"Correct," Jae said. He sniffed the air. "Oh? There's a nice aroma here."

"THANK YOU!" Hikari shouted from the kitchen.

"IT'S OUR CHRISTMAS FEAST!" Recca claimed. "It's our first with our nakama! Our next Christmas feast with be bigger! With our trusting nakama!"

"There's no doubt about that," Tazer's voice called out, walking into the room, carrying some clothes. "These are comfortable. Thanks, Ash."

"No problem," Ash stated. "I'm going back into the kitchen to help."

"CRAP! THE ONIONS ARE BURNING!" Hikari exclaimed, following by some clatters. "ASH, GET IN HERE!"

"I'm going!" Ash said, scrambling into the kitchen.

"Jae, change into these," Tazer said, throwing them to Jae. Jae barely caught them. "Anything has got to be better than what you're wearing right now."

"I sure hope so," Jae replied. "It was a bit awkward, having all those guys staring at me when I was inspecting the island and buying more paper." Jae held the clothes under his arm and placed the case on the couch. "I'm going to change. Do not open the case… don't touch the case actually."

"Don't be so touchy, Jae," Tazer said, receiving a shrug from Jae.

"I can't help that fact. I'm extremely careful when it comes to anything around my profession," Jae said. "Anyways, where's the bathroom?"

"I'll take you there," Tazer said, grabbing Jae's wrist. Recca watched the two leave for the bathroom.

"Ah. Hikari! Ash! When's the food going to be done?" Recca asked, peeking into the kitchen only to receive a frying pan in the face, knocking him backwards. "Ow…"

"Kari… That was a bit harsh," Ash said, seeing the fallen captain.

"Sorry, Recca," Hikari said, walking over to pick up her frying pan. "I want the feast to be a surprise for ya. So NO PEEKING. Do you get that, captain?" Recca nodded.

"But it better be good!" Recca said, staring right at Hikari.

"I'm a cook. My food has to be freaking delicious, remember?" Hikari said, grinning. Recca broke out into a large grin and stood up. "Wait a bit longer. I'm almost done with the food anyway."

"Yatta!" Recca cheered, skipping away.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Tazer asked, coming into the room with Jae following behind.

"The feast is almost done!" Recca cheered.

"You're that happy, Recca-san?" Jae asked.

"Of course! I get to eat delicious food with my first four nakama!" Recca said, unleashing a big grin. "I can't wait!"

"Recca, you're drooling," Tazer said with a slight grimace. "Wipe off your drool before you cause a flood."

"Ah… oops," Recca said, wiping the saliva off with his arm.

"Go wash your arm!" Tazer exclaimed, pointing at the bathroom. "Don't touch anything with your arm! Go right now!" Jae watched a pouting Recca head towards the bathroom.

"You have something against dirtiness?" Jae asked, looking sideways at Tazer.

"So what?" Tazer snapped.

"I never said anything against it, Tazer-san," Jae said. "No need to get defensive. Ah… Ash-san. What should I do with your clothes?"

"You can just leave it on the couch. I'll take care of it later," Ash called out from the kitchen.

"… Ash-san. Shouldn't you pack?" Jae asked, peering into the kitchen. Jae moved his head sideways from an oncoming knife.

"Kari!" Ash scolded.

"Crap… sorry, Jae, Hikari said, sheepishly. "I was using the knife and I guess I threw whatever was in my head. It was reflex. It's nothing against you. At least it missed."

"Yeah, lucky for you, Jae has good reflexes," Tazer said, walking next to Jae. "You okay?"

"Flustered, but fine," Jae said. "Anyways, Ash-san, shouldn't you pack soon?"

"I'm going to pack after the feast!" Ash said, grinning.

"You two, get outta here," Hikari said, pushing them away. She kicked their backside to make them go away. "The feast's a surprise." Tazer raised an eyebrow and looked into the kitchen just to irritate Hikari. Hikari unleashed a high kick, directly hitting Tazer's back. "NO PEEKING!"

"Guh… You brat," Tazer groaned, clutching his back and thinking profanities.

"Why irritate me then?" Hikari said, giving off a smirk.

"What's going on?" Recca asked, walking into the room. His sights were set on Hikari. "HIKARI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE! GO INTO THE KITCHEN AND COOK!" Recca pushed Hikari towards the kitchen. "I want to eat!"

"Alright! Alright!" Hikari said, before getting pushed into the kitchen.

"HURRY!" Recca exclaimed. Ten minutes later, Ash poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Hey, can you three come to the dining room?" Ash asked. "Take the other door. It's that one." Recca and the other two walked towards the door Ash pointed at, opening it.

"Wow," Jae said, his eyes slightly wide.

"OOHHHH!" Recca exclaimed, his eyes bright and grinning widely. Everyone looked at Tazer when he didn't say anything about the food or the decorations.

"… Impressive," Tazer finally said, his lips tugging into a smile.

"Glad you all like it," Hikari said, satisfied with the statement. The room was decked with Christmas decorations and there were piles of food on a long table. Jae looked at Ash, his head cocked sideways.

"… Ash-san, are you okay?" Jae asked, after some time.

"Why do you ask?" Ash asked back.

"Your eyes have so much force behind them," Jae answered. "Your voice also seems a bit strained."

"I'm fine," Ash said, cracking a grin. "Let's eat!"

"YEAH!" Recca cheered, diving into the food. Tazer piled food onto his plate while Recca just crammed the food down his throat.

"Can you even taste the food, Recca?" Tazer asked, raising his eyebrow. Recca looked his way and answered, but only managed to spit food particles at the marksman. "YOU!" Tazer threw food at his captain, only to have it gobbled up. Tazer twitched and Jae had to restrain the older boy before he inserted dangerous items within the food. An hour later, the crew of five finally finished the laughter-filled feast.

"The guys are cleaning the room," Hikari stated. "Because they did nothing but eat." With that said, Hikari pushed Ash out of the dining room to pack.

"Are we supposed to wash the dishes as well?" Jae asked, looking at the other two.

"She didn't say that. She just said to clean the room," Tazer said, grabbing a nearby dish. "Let's just chuck these into the sink." Recca grabbed a bunch of plates and dashed to the kitchen, dropping plates with each step. Tazer and Jae winced every time a plate was smashed.

"Maybe we shouldn't make Recca-san clean," Jae said, eyeing the row of broken plates. "We're going to have to do more work with Recca-san cleaning."

"Recca, stop cleaning," Tazer stated when their captain came into the dining room to grab more plates.

"Huh? Why?" Recca asked. Tazer pointed at the trail of broken shards.

"You're creating more of a mess," Tazer said. "We'll clean it. Go stay over there." Recca trudged his feet to a corner where he sat down, brooding. Jae sent a glance towards Recca's way before bending down. He manipulated the iron bracelets to cover his hands like gloves.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh?" Jae asked, gathering the shards together.

"Not at all," Tazer stated, taking all the unbroken plates to the kitchen.

"Is there a broom in there by any chance?" Jae asked.

"Yeah," Tazer called out.

"Then bring it out," Jae stated. "Don't just tell me that it's there." Jae looked up when Tazer stepped in front of him five minutes later. "… Where's the broom?"

"I broke it to pieces," Tazer said.

"… Why?" Jae asked, feeling a familiar headache coming.

"Because I felt like it," Tazer said, then walking away to clean up the unbroken plates.

"_He's just like Yunae-san," _Jae thought, definitely feeling the headache. He sighed and picked up the broken shards. He stood up, trashing the pieces. Five minutes later, the three just sat on the floor, done with their task and waiting for the females.

"… I have a question," Recca spoke up. The other two looked at him, wondering what his question is. "What happened to the decorations?"

"They're still han…" Tazer said, turning to look at a decorative-less wall. "……."

"We're done," Hikari said, poking her head into the room. She blinked when none of the three responded. "What's wrong?"

"Hikari, what happened to the decorations?" Recca asked, looking up at her. "None of us took them down and you and Ash never entered the room."

"_They're unaware of her powers?" _Hikari wondered.

"Let's go, you guys," Ash called out before entering the room. She looked at them. "Why are you guys sitting on the floor? Let's go." The three stood up a bit hesitantly. "Don't run so fast, you'll get windburn. Move faster, guys." The males looked at the room before leaving. "Hey, take this bag." Ash handed a bag to Tazer and Recca.

"What, none for Jae?" Tazer asked. Ash handed him a long cylinder case and a backpack, which had Jae staring at it in confusion.

"_Oh… the map paper and my backpack," _Jae realized, thankful.

"Let's go," Ash said, ushering everyone out of her house. Ash locked the door as soon as everyone was out. She stood in front of the door while the others went ahead.

"Let her say her goodbyes," Hikari said when seeing Jae pause. Jae smiled and continued walking. Ash touched the door and grinned.

"_I'm off to have my adventure once more," _Ash thought. _"Looks like I'm working for pirates this time too… No… I'm not working for them. I'm going to fulfill my dream as their nakama." _She then turned around and ran up to her nakama, getting jokingly angry at them for leaving her behind.

* * *

[1]: What's so fun about having an evil first mate? (=_ =)

[2]: Hikari's leg was under the chair. Her foot hooked (eventually pulling) onto one of the legs of the chair.

[3]: It's in the previous chapters somewhere. I'm too lazy to look for it; also I don't remember what chapter it's in.

Me: I should really put in a fighting scene soon. Haa… hope there will be one soon. BECAUSE THE FIC HASN'T GOTTEN ANY REAL ACTION YET! Only Recca did and I didn't even go that far into it! RAWRS. I'll try and put up a fighting scene soon enough. Man… I wished I could draw better than I do now. Every scene is coming into me in a manga form. It would look better in a manga form, sadly, I lack the ability on drawing with a computer and can't draw the same person twice.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own! -gets hit by China's wok- Auwww… Fine. I don't own. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, MY MUSES?!?!

My Muses: Yes, we are. _We would be in a lot of trouble if she owned us. _

Me: YOU JERKS! Anyways. –turns to the readers- Hope you enjoy this chapter~ LEAVE MEH A REVIEW?

Pairings: It's only chapter seven… DID I EVER REACH CHAPTER SEVEN BEFORE??? Did I? –doesn't remember-

* * *

"How dare you all leave me behind," Ash muttered from behind the group. "You'll pay for this. All of ya. I'll get you all in your sleep." Ash let out a low, evil chuckle, making everyone but Hikari scoot away from her slightly.

"Should we be worried about this, Hikari-san?" Jae whispered to the light-blue haired girl.

"Calm down, Ashie," Hikari said, whistling.

"I will not calm down!" Ash retorted angrily. "You probably told them to keep going, didn't you?!"

"Duh," Hikari said. Ash twitched and gave a little grin.

"Kari, look at your left arm," Ash said. Hikari looked down at her arm and shrieked, flailing her arms wildly.

"GET IT OFFA ME!" Hikari shouted. The three males of the crew looked at her blurry arms, hoping and trying to see the object that got the cook in such a panic. But they didn't succeed, of course. [1] They, of course, gathered attention. There was a circle of people surrounding them, watching the light-blue haired female do some sort of crazy arm-flailing dance. As soon as Hikari calmed down twenty minutes later (if you can call a wild-eyed panting light-blue haired girl calm), people applauded and dropped beris into Jae's hands. Then soon the crowd went on with their business.

"Umm…" Jae said. "What do I do with this?" Everyone save Hikari looked at him.

"Where did you get all that?" Recca asked, staring at the pile of beris in Jae's hands.

"Did you pickpocket?" Tazer asked. Jae gave him a deadpan stare.

"No," Jae said. "People suddenly started to hand it to me when Hikari-san stopped flailing around."

"Oh. They must have thought Kari was doing a performance," Ash said. "And that you were the person they give the money to."

"Now we have money," Recca said, grinning. "Let's buy a boat!"

"Ash…" Hikari's voice muttered, gaining everyone's attention. "Please." Ash's eyes widened when her friend collapsed onto the ground, shaking.

"It's gone, Kari!" Ash exclaimed, hugging her stricken friend. "It's gone. I'm sorry. I went too far." [2]

"You think?" Hikari managed to say before fainting. Jae's eyes narrowed slightly.

"… What did you do?" Jae asked, manipulating the iron bracelets to wrap around the items in his hands. There soon was a pure grey ball in his hands. Jae frowned slightly when he didn't receive an answer. He asked again. "What did you do?" Ash tensed upon hearing the deadly tone in his voice.

"Her fear," Ash stated.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Jae asked, rolling the ball with his hands. He tossed the ball of iron to Tazer who caught it with surprise. Jae, bending down in front of Ash, ran his hand down her cheek. "You wouldn't like it if I used your fear to punish you… Would you?" [3] Ash shuddered.

"What the hell are you doing, Jae?" Tazer said, yanking him away from the historian. "Don't scare her." Jae just gave a smile. [4]

"It's not nice to play a joke on someone by using their fear," Jae said, looking directly at Ash. Ash shivered slightly from the look in Jae's eyes. [5] "It's not nice at all, ne?"

"Jae!" Tazer snapped harshly. "Watch it." Jae merely shrugged and looked at the fainted Hikari in Ash's arms.

"BOAT!" Recca suddenly shouted, startling the other three. He looked at them, who gave bewildered looks back. "Are you guys okay now? Don't get all serious on me or evil-like. We're a crew!"

"Recca-san, you can't call a group of five who hardly know each other a crew," Jae said.

"There's no rule about that," Recca said.

"So what if there isn't a rule about it," Jae said. Recca punched Jae across the cheek, sending him flying a few feet. No one made any comment or movement from the action.

"Does that clear your head a little, Jae?" Recca asked to the still lying form of Jae.

"You put a lot of force behind that hit, Recca-san," Jae said, sitting up. Recca shrugged, trying to look innocent. A trickle of blood ran down the side of Jae's mouth. "But thanks. I was a bit out of hand."

"More like insane," Tazer retorted. Jae gave a little laugh, wiping away the blood off with his index finger. Jae licked over the wound, sealing off the blood.

"Ash-san, can you come over here," Jae asked, waving for her to come. Ash looked at Tazer warily. He sighed.

"_Am I officially the caretaker?" _Tazer wondered. "Go, Ash. Jae won't do any harm." Ash looked down at Hikari. "Ah… Recca."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you cover for Ash?" Tazer asked.

"No problem!" Recca said, holding Hikari. Ash hesitantly walked towards Jae, who grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry," Jae said, smearing his blood at the base of her index finger.

"Oh," Ash said, surprised. _"A ring."_

"My apologies for acting that way," Jae said, smiling up at her.

"Is everyone on good terms now?" Recca asked.

"We sure are," Jae said, pulling Ash down and kissing her on the cheek. Ash's face reddened as Jae pulled away.

"Wha? Wha?! WHA?!?!" Ash exclaimed. Tazer sighed, seeing Ash dash behind Hikari and Recca.

"Oh boy," Tazer muttered, shaking his head. [6] Tazer walked over, placing a hand on Jae's head.

"Tazer-san," Jae said, looking up at him.

"Jae," Tazer said.

"Yes?" Jae asked.

"Please don't kiss people on the cheek anymore," Tazer said, exasperated. Jae blinked.

"Why? It was common in Alde Nare," Jae said.

"That's only in Alde Nare," Tazer said. "Other islands take kissing as a sign of love." Jae made eye contact with a flushed Ash, making her duck behind Recca and Hikari again.

"So she thinks I love her?" Jae asked. Tazer nodded. "Ash-san. Don't worry. I don't love you!"

"_I know he says it without ill intention, but…" _Tazer thought, shaking his head. Recca blinked when he noticed something.

"HEY! There's a group of people over there!" Recca said, pointing. "Let's go check it out!" He hoisted the unconscious Hikari onto his back and ran towards the big group of people. Ash flushed at the sight of Jae and chased after him.

"… Maybe I should have said I don't love her yet," Jae said, thinking. "I might fall for her if I spend time with her." Tazer rolled his eyes and helped Jae up.

"Let's follow," Tazer said, walking towards the group. Jae followed after him.

"Do you think I'll fall in love with Ash-san?" Jae asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Tazer said. "I'm not a love guru."

"But you had many girls fall over you," Jae said.

"Doesn't mean I fell for them," Tazer retorted.

"How did you start hating girls anyway?" Jae asked.

"Because they only care about looks," Tazer said.

"But not all girls are like that," Jae said. "Hikari-san and Ash-san don't seem to be like that. Something must have happened to make you think that way." Tazer was internally thankful for Recca when he called them over… like he found a rare diamond. They walked over, confused.

"What is it?" Tazer asked.

"We're going to get a new crewmember!" Recca said, excitedly.

"Where's Hikari-san?" Jae asked, not seeing the light-blue haired unconscious female on Recca's back.

"Huh? Oh. I gave her back to Ash," Recca quickly said. "Now come see our soon-to-be nakama!" Recca pushed some people aside, earning glares, and pulled the two by their wrist into the crowd.

"This is our new member?" Tazer asked, staring at an unconscious(?) reddish-blonde male on the ground. "Recca, did I ever tell you not to just invite random people into our crew?" Recca thought for a moment.

"I don't think so," Recca said after some time.

"I see," Tazer said, clearing his throat. "Then… DON'T FREAKING INVITE RANDOM PEOPLE INTO OUR CREW!!!!!! ESPECIALLY UNCONSCIOUS PEOPLE!!!" Recca jutted out his mouth, scowling.

"But he looks cool!" Recca argued. A glare from Tazer silenced him. Jae looked sideways at an evading Ash. Jae sulked slightly, walking closer to Ash. The historian flinched.

"Huh? What? Coming, Recca!" Ash said, running away to Recca once Jae got too close.

"Ah…" Jae said, sighing. _"She's completely avoiding me." _Jae couldn't help but feel a slight fury at the treatment he was getting from the historian. _"Was what I did so terrible that she must completely avoid me? Well… I'll let her be for now." _

"Jae!" Recca called, attracting his attention. "Come!"

"Aa," Jae said, walking towards Recca. He stopped a few feet away. "If you're going to run away from me, Ash-san, then do it properly, okay?" Ash froze and Hikari finally stirred.

"Where?" Hikari groaned.

"HIKARI!" Recca exclaimed. "We got a new crewmember!"

"Really?" Hikari asked. "Where are we?"

"Imori," Recca said.

"Still?" Hikari asked, tapping Ash's shoulder to be let down. She blinked when her friend ignored her and then felt the tense atmosphere between Jae and Ash. "Did something happen?"

"Not really," Jae said. "Why don't you just take a look at our new crewmember, Hikari-san?"

"Oh right… who is it?" Hikari said, letting go the topic for the time being.

"This guy right here!" Recca said, pointing at the male on the ground.

"Hey, is this guy your friend?" someone next to him asked.

"Yes, he is!" Recca exclaimed.

"Get him off the streets then!" he barked. "He's disturbing the peace by laying down here!"

"Yessir!" Recca said, pulling the guy onto his back. The man shook his head, watching the six leave.

"Let's board the train! [7] So that he'll have to accept!" Recca exclaimed, walking. Everyone stared at him.

"What if he's a marine?" Tazer asked, walking up to him.

"He's not!" Recca persisted. "He's a good person!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" Tazer exclaimed.

"I have a good judge of character!" Recca argued.

"How can you have a good sense of character on a guy who was lying down on the floor!" Tazer said, a bit exasperated.

"I JUST DO!" Recca said. "No more talking back! CAPTAIN'S ORDERS!"

"They're so full of life," Hikari said, watching the two argue. Ash and Jae didn't answer. "And… you two are just dead, aren't ya?" _"Man… what happened when I was unconscious? … WAIT A MINUTE!" _"ASH!!!!" The historian jumped in surprise.

"W-what?" she asked, startled.

"I'm going to get you back for that!" Hikari roared.

"Huh? Oh… you do that," Ash said, looking away. Jae's entire posture radiated irritation.

"I'm going to catch up to them," Jae said, making Ash flinch visibly. Jae spared Ash a glance before running up to the other males.

"Okay, now tell me, what's up with you and Jae," Hikari said, as soon as she saw Jae with the others.

"Nothing," Ash said. Hikari opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, due to Ash's tone.

"You two! Can you guys be any slower?!" Tazer barked on top of the train.

"WE CAN!" Hikari shouted back. "YA WANNA SEE?!?!"

"CUT THE CRAP AND GET OVER HERE!" Tazer shouted back. Hikari grabbed Ash's wrist and ran towards the train. "JUMP! WE'RE HITCHING A RIDE!" Hikari let go of Ash's wrist and unsheathed Espade Ropera and Dirk.

"Get on yourself," Hikari said, before jumping. She stabbed Espade Ropera into the thicker side of the train and used the momentum to flip onto the roof, kicking her legs into the air. She landed on her back roughly, skidding slightly, while stabbing Dirk into the roof of the train, securing her place.

"How mean," Ash muttered. She sped up and created the illusion of a spring. She stomped down hard on it and sprang up to the roof. But she overdid it and flew higher than the roof.

"She's not going to make it," Hikari shouted. Seeing her fall, Jae ripped off the bandages and forced his fingers through the healing wound. He used the dripping blood to create a wider range of ground for Ash. Ash landed, albeit a bit roughly, on the iron-made ground.

"Jae. Why didn't you use the bracelets?" Tazer asked, slightly annoyed.

"_Oops," _Jae thought. "Sorry, Tazer-san. It was impulse. Yunae-san always told me to use my left hand."

"You always inflicted all your damage to your left hand?" Tazer asked.

"Yes," Jae said.

"Then why are there no scars?" Tazer asked, eyeing the clean pale hand of Jae's. Jae paused.

"That's a secret," Jae said, licking the wound. "Oh and Tazer-san, you never did have to wrap my hand. Blood won't flow out anyway."

"Because you lick it?" Tazer asked.

"No, licking the wound is just a habit of mine," Jae said. "Whatever damage I cause to my hand, only the amount I want will come out."

"A… Axia," Ash said, gaining Jae's attention.

"Talking to me now, Ash-san?" he asked.

"… Thanks," Ash said, shuffling her feet. "Even though you didn't need to do that."

"You're welcome," Jae responded, gathering up the iron into a ball. He placed it within his bag, his balance broken due to the change of weight.

"Careful there," Tazer said, placing his hand on his shoulder to help. A groan gained their attention.

"Where am I?" the reddish-blonde haired boy asked, rubbing his head.

"You're on top of a train," Recca answered. "You're part of my nakama."

"… Pirate?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Recca said, happily. The reddish-blonde haired boy blinked before letting out a grin.

"Sweet!" he said. "I'm in a pirate crew!"

"… You're weird!" Hikari exclaimed, pointing at him.

"As much I hate agreeing with you, it's true," Tazer said. "Who the hell gets happy at joining a pirate crew unknowingly."

"Apparently me," the male said, grinning.

"What's your name?" Recca asked, happy.

"I'm Alec Drake. I'm 20 years old," he answered. "I don't really have a position. I'm good at spinning though." [8]

"Spinning?" Recca asked, his brow furrowed. "That's not a good talent." [8]

"Spinning also means twisting the truth," Hikari said, informing her captain. "I should know. I'm an expert on spinning as well."

"Ohh… welcome to my crew!" Recca greeted. "I'm the captain of this crew, Recca Torazane's the name!" Recca stood up and placed his hand on Tazer's shoulder. "This is my first mate/marksman, Tazer." Tazer gave a curt nod to which Alec responded back with a grin. "This is my navigator, Jae. Isn't he pretty? And this is…" Alec still had a pleasant look on his face, his mind not registering the face that Jae was a male. Everyone watched, with interest, Alec's happy face slowly turn into an extremely shocked one.

"MALE?!?!?!?!" he exclaimed, pointing at Jae.

"Yes," Jae said. "I am male." Jae turned red when Alec started patting his chest.

"There really is nothing there," Alec said, groping Jae's chest [9].

"Don't touch Jae," Tazer said, pulling Alec away from a stunned Jae before he got any more intimate. "Can't you see that he's uncomfortable?" Alec looked at Hikari and Ash.

"Are these male too, then?" Alec asked, with great sorrow.

"We're female," Hikari stated, everyone taking amusement in Alec's changing facial expressions.

"He's so amusing!" Recca said, laughing. "I like my new crewmate! Anyways! The light-blue haired one is Hikari, our cook, and the brown-haired one with orange tips on the edge is Ash, our historian."

"Oh… nice to meet you all!" Alec greeted.

"Where are we headed?" Recca asked Jae.

"This train is headed towards Elgan Island," Jae stated.

"How do you know that?" Hikari asked.

"I heard the conductor shout it," Jae said. "All three of us should have heard. But I'm assuming Recca-san forgot." Recca gave a laugh.

"My bad!" he said, scratching the back of his head. "When do you think we'll arrive?"

"I'm assuming fifteen minutes," Jae answered, taking out a folder from his bag. He flipped to the map of Symphonia. "The rate of this train is pretty fast and judging from the map, the distance is not that far."

"So what are we going to do for fifteen minutes?" Recca asked. Everyone stared at each other, blankly.

-FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER-

Everyone jumped in surprise when the train whistle blew loudly. "Oh… we're here," Jae said. "Guess we'll have to continue this game later."

"Aww~ This game was fun though!" Recca whined.

"It is, isn't it?" Hikari said, grinning. She gathered up the cards and placed them within her pocket. _"This game sure brings back memories. I used to play this with my foster dad."_ Ash placed her hand on the cook's shoulder, giving her a smile. Hikari blinked and smiled back, knowing her friend was comforting her. "Thanks, Ash."

"We have to make this game a tradition! We'll sit around and play this game every time we get a new crewmember!" Recca said, excitedly.

"That's going to be wild," Alec said. "It was pretty wild with the six of us already."

"Yeah," Tazer said, holding up his hand. "My hand's reddening."

"Yeah, all of ours are," Hikari said, holding out her hand.

"Let's depart," Jae said. "Does everyone have their things?" Everyone nodded. Hikari slammed her hat on Tazer's head.

"!!!!!!!!" he glared at the cook. Hikari pointed at his head. Still glaring at the cook, he touched his head and removed the cap. "?"

"Your face will give us trouble later on," Hikari said, walking towards the edge of the train. "I'm giving you that so we can be spared the trouble." Tazer snorted and put the cap back on. With that, they jumped off from the roof of the train, surprising the passengers who were exiting the train. Recca narrowed his eyes slightly while staring at a dark-blue haired boy.

"What's wrong, Recca?" Hikari asked, seeing Recca's expression.

"I'm hungry," Recca said, his stomach growling.

"Always a black hole," Tazer muttered. "Where's the nearest restaurant, Jae?"

"Depends," Jae said. "Where does our captain want to eat?"

"Anywhere's fine~" he chirped happily.

"Then we'll go to that one, okay?" Jae asked, pointing to the nearest restaurant from earlier. Recca nodded happily and they went in.

* * *

[1]: You can't see anything if someone's waving their arms in a frantic windmill motion. If you can, I applaud you and you must have good eyesight and can freeze frame within your mind… I guess.

[2]: They were too surprised by Hikari's vulnerability to notice the fear.

[3]: I can't remember… do you know her fear, Jae? (Jae: Yes. Fear of men. Hikari-san told us back at Symphonia.) Ohhh… (Jae: How can you forget what you wrote?) I JUST CAN!

[4]: Ugh. I was watching Ga-Rei Zero and my mood went a bit evil?

[5]: It's a child-like evil look. You know how children burns ants with magnifying glass and have fun with it? It's like that. An innocent evil… if that makes sense to you. Umm… think Russia from Axis Powers Hetalia.

[6]: Hmm... Jae's angry with me. First losing his temper and kissing Ash on the cheek. Sorry, Jae~ -skips away-

[7]: Wasn't Recca going to buy a boat? Guess he forgot in the midst of his excitement of getting a new nakama.

[8]: Alec meant spinning words (twisting the truth) and Recca thought of spinning literally.

[9]: YO! MY FRIEND FROM REAL LIFE! IF YOU'RE READING THIS, did ya like the reference? Hehehe. Man, I love Korea~ If you know Hetalia, then you'll get it.

Me: … DARN! I can't remember the time anymore!!!! I think it's still Christmas in their time. FORGET THAT! I'm having a time skip! The next chapter's going to be NEW YEARS' DAY! I was going to make it Valentine's but Nah. I can't skip out on New Year's. I apologize in advance for the horrible timing.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Phht. Do I look like I own One Piece? I sure don't.

Me: This was already posted up, but I decided to make it longer thus… Enjoy.

Pairings: There will be some in the future!

* * *

"Whoo! I'm so full~" Recca said, stretching contently. Everyone stared at their captain as they exited the restaurant.

"_We've got a bankrupter for a captain," _everyone thought, staring at their empty wallets.

"Thanks for paying for me, guys~" Recca said, smiling.

"MY ASS! YOU BETTER PAY EVERYTHING BACK IN FULL!" Hikari shouted, headlocking her captain.

"YOU STINKING VACUUM! HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO BUY NECESSARY SUPPLIES WITHOUT ANY BERIS!" Tazer snapped, bending down to his eye level and jabbing his finger at Recca's forehead. The captain gulped.

"Umm… guys… help?" Recca asked. Alec was preoccupied with glooming next to his empty wallet; Jae was debating whether or not to help; and Ash somehow disappeared. Recca then realized how much trouble he was in.

"Be prepared to face the beating of your life," the first mate and the cook growled, cracking their knuckles. Recca gulped, seeing the sadistic grins on his nakama's faces.

"W-wait," Recca stammered.

"NO WAITING!" they shouted, jumping on their captain. Ash blinked when she came out of the restaurant, holding her bag. Jae was just watching the two beat their captain into a pulp and Alec was still mourning over his loss of beris.

"_How should I stop them?" _Ash wondered. Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the dark-blue haired figure flying towards her. The figure crashed into her, causing a yelp of pain from the historian. The other five looked towards her direction, but couldn't really see due to the raised smoke. Once the smoke settled, they forgot about Recca's doings. The dark-blue haired male was facing another direction, completely ignoring the five, with a saber hovering near Ash's neck. The male looked down at Ash and raised his eyebrows. He whispered something into her ear, making her look at him. Then she looked at the Marines with a frightened look on her face. Hikari felt rage stir within her at Ash's expression.

"_That bastard," _Hikari thought, angrily. _"How dare he threaten my friend." _

"Come any closer and I'll ki-" he said, being cut off when the hilt of Espade Ropera [1] jammed into the side of his head without mercy. "Ow!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hikari asked, dangerously. "You dare used our nakama, MY FRIEND, as a hostage." Hikari pointed the sharp blade directly at the male's face; Ash slightly paling. "Let her go." The male looked surprised, but his expression slowly turned amused. During this, a group of marines surrounded them.

"Surrender, Helias," the marines ordered. "Release that female and we won't shoot." The marines were ignored. Angered, they repeated their statement. The dark-blue haired male registered Tazer's low growl, reached over, and tugged on Recca's pants, pointing at Tazer. Recca blinked and smiled.

"Duck, everyone," Recca said, crouching down.

"Huh?" Alec asked.

"Captain's orders!" Recca said, looking up at them sharply. Alec and Jae followed, startled by the sharp gaze of their captain. Jae struck the back of Hikari's knees, making her kneel. But due to her rage, she didn't care. Unable to stand the repeats of the same statement, Tazer grabbed his bow and snapped out his hand.

"Arrows, Jae," Tazer growled, making Jae confused. "Did you not hear me? Hurry up!" Slightly flustered, Jae dug through his bag and took out the ball of iron. He quickly changed them into the form of arrows and handed them to Tazer one by one. Tazer weighted them as he drew the arrows back on his bow. _"Slightly heavy, but I can handle it." _He pulled his arm back and let go of the arrow. Once one pierced through a Marine's body, a barrage of arrows shot almost all the Marines down.

"Tch… Freakin' Marines," Tazer growled, noticing that he missed one. _"That's going to be trouble." _ He strung back the last bow, aiming at the Marine's back.

"Just let that one be, Tazer," Recca said, standing. "We'll deal with the Marines later." Tazer clicked his tongue, not liking the decision, but lowered his bow.

"Thanks," Tazer said, handing the arrow to Jae. "And sorry."

"No need," Jae said, reformatting the arrow into a ball, pocketing it. "I'm glad to be of use."

"Let her go," Hikari stated again, getting everyone's attention back at hand. "I'll lop off your head if you don't." The dark-blue haired male removed the saber from Ash's neck, sheathing the weapon.

"I guess this is the least I can do for you all," he stated. "You all did just save me a whole lot of trouble."

"Get lost," Hikari growled, but Ash quickly stood up and whacked her friend on the head. "Ow! What was that for, Ash?! I was helping you!"

"He wasn't going to harm me, Kari," Ash said. "I'm thankful for the fact you were thinking of me, but you're over-doing it right now."

"I made sure that I was at a reasonable distance," the male explained. "She's afraid of men, right?" Hikari did a double-take.

"How?" Hikari asked, surprised.

"I don't know how but he whispered to me," Ash said. "'I'll keep my distance for you as far as I can and I won't harm you, so please just act as my hostage.'"

"I'll have to thank you all for this," he said.

"Why not start by telling us your name?" Recca asked.

"My name is Helias," he said.

"Oh. Helias, huh?" Recca said. "Wanna join my crew?"

"Eh?" he asked, flustered by the sudden request. Recca grinned, crouching down in front of the dark-blue haired boy.

"I want you in my crew," Recca said. "You seem to be aware of your surroundings very well."

"You'll face a lot of trouble, having in me in your crew," he stated, standing. Recca blinked.

"Do you think I care about that?" Recca asked, looking up at him. The male looked at him then looked in front of him.

"No one likes having trouble within their perimeters," he stated, anger seeping into his calm voice.

"Hmm… that is a bit troublesome," Recca said, agreeing.

"See, you're the same," he stated. "Once something is an obstacle to you, you-"

"But as long as they make it up with being helpful, it's okay, isn't it?" Recca said, grinning. Everyone smiled, hearing their captain. "Plus… life has to have a few or a lot of problems. It builds our strength for even rougher problems! If there were no problems, then life's no fun!" The male blinked, apparently stunned, and then laughed.

"You're optimistic, aren't you?" he said, covering his mouth to stifle the laughter. "I haven't met someone like you in a long time. I'll invite you. Follow me." The crew of six followed the male into the woods, where they saw a huge tree. "I hope you guys know how to climb."

"We'll manage~" Recca chirped, excited.

"We're climbing to the way top of the tree," he said, sidestepping an oncoming arrow. "You guys have to dodge the oncoming projectiles, too. One can only have a total of ten scars each. If you pass ten, they won't accept you. Then good luck." He jumped onto a nearby branch, dodging the projectiles with ease. Jae looked up and made a sound of approval.

"Well, I'll be going first," Jae said, taking a few steps back. He got a running start and ran up the trunk, grabbing at a branch. He manipulated the iron bracelets to knock away the oncoming projectiles.

"This is a piece of cake," Recca said, grinning. He stared at a branch, his grey eyes seemingly getting brighter. A yellow flash was left every time their captain warped himself from branch to branch.

"I hope you guys make it," Ash said, conjuring up an illusion of a tiger. She swung her right leg over, sitting on it. "Kari, get on. You can deflect the projectiles as Lori here jumps up."

"Got it," Hikari said, getting on. "Good luck, you guys." Lori let out a ferocious roar before jumping onto each branch with haste.

"Hey, can I borrow that?" Tazer asked, pointing at the pair of pistols at Alec's waist.

"Sure," Alec said, tossing him the pistols.

"Then see you at the top," Tazer said, shooting an arrow. He climbed up and jumped up, branch by branch, while shooting the oncoming obstacles.

"Oh… a natural marksmen," Alec said, taking out his cutlass. He swung it with both hands, cutting through a rock. "I can't lose to them!" He jumped up, grabbing a branch with one hand. He started to swing, rocking back and forth. He let go, only to land on another branch. Soon he met up with the others at the top.

"I see that you all made it up here," the male said, smiling. "Congratulations." He quickly looked over each of the six, checking their injuries. "SP Plus Six. Bring Haki. Transfer." He knocked on the wood once and waited. Everyone looked at him, confused, but said nothing, waiting. Everyone save the dark-blue haired male jumped, almost falling out of the tree, when a solid brass door appeared. A chestnut-brown haired boy supporting a girl with bright orange pigtails stepped out.

"I brought Pin-Pin," Yuu said shyly.

"Thanks, Yuu," he said, tousling the boy's hair. "How is your leg, Pin-Pin?"

"Still broken," she said, sadly.

"Introduce yourselves to my guests," he said, gesturing to the wide-eyed crew.

"I'm Yuu," the chestnut-brown haired boy said.

"Yuu, take care of the mess on the ground," he said.

"Okay," the small boy said. "I'll be back in a few." He walked into the door, closing it behind him. REcca watched in extreme amazement as the brass door disappeared.

"Hallo~" the bright-orange haired girl greeted with a grin. "I'm Pin-Pin. I will be your observer for any injuries!" With the help of Yuu, she hobbled to the dark-blue haired male and examined him carefully. "A bruise on the left hand and a long scar on the right bicep~ Now these six." She and Yuu walked around Jae, checking. "A scar on the left temple, bruise on the right ankle, and a cut on the left ear. Pass." Jae checked the left side of his face.

"_When did I get these?" _Jae wondered, surprised. Recca was next. Pin-Pin narrowed her eyes after a few minutes, scrutinizing him for any injuries.

"Aiyaa. He is perfect. That doesn't occur often," she said in admiration. "Pass~" Recca beamed. "Those girls next, Yuu-chan." Yuu nodded and helped her over to Hikari and Ash. "Hmm… the light-blue haired one has a cut on her left calf, a bruise on her bicep, a cut on her cheek, and a bump on the head. The brown-haired girl with orange tips has two cuts on her collarbone and…" Pin-Pin bent down, surprising Yuu from the unstated action, and yanked out a needle out of her right calf, making Ash cringe from the sudden pain. "A needle stuck in her right calf." A slight trickle of blood ran down her calf. Pin-Pin threw the needle aside and the two headed towards Tazer.

"Are you okay, Ash-san?" Jae asked, coming over. "I'll stop the bleeding." Jae bent down to the wound, his face near the wound. He stuck his tongue out but stopped, remembering Tazer's words. _"Oh yeah. That's not normal behavior." _He licked his lips instead and Ash, seeing him lick his lips, scooted away quickly, wiping away the blood herself. _"Did I do something wrong?" _Jae opened his mouth to ask but was interrupted.

"Can someone please get her away from me?" Tazer asked, clearly uncomfortable from the intense gaze from Pin-Pin. "The little guy doesn't seem to have her under control." He covered his face with his hand, but that only intensified Pin-Pin's gaze.

"Pin-Pin, control yourself," the dark-blue haired male said. "Hurry and analyze. 5 seconds each." Pin-Pin pouted but obeyed.

"This drool-worthy boy has two cuts on his right cheek, a bruise on the left top side of his head and left thigh, and he hurt his right foot," Pin-Pin said, hobbling over to Alec, begrudgingly. She examined him. "A cut on his lower back, a cut on his left forearm, and three cuts on the right calf. All pass."

"How does she-" Hikari started to ask.

"Know all your injuries?" he finished for her. "It's Haki."

"Isn't that power?" Hikari asked.

"Yes," he said. "But they are different kinds. Pin-Pin is a 'Seer' Haki. Her Haki is concentrated in her eyes. [2] A lot of Haki users are expanding on its use."

"There are a lot of Haki users?" Hikari asked.

"Nope," he said. "But the majority of the users of Haki are expanding on it. Everyone is saying this Pirate Era is stronger than the first two Pirate Eras." He sighed then. "Many pirates are saying that Monkey D. Luffy would have a hard time defeating a Rank B Morganeer let alone a Rank C. Pirates these days-"

"That's not true!" Recca interrupted. "No one can beat Monkey D. Luffy except me! I'm going to be the Third Pirate King!" The male blinked while the rest of the crew sighed or face-palmed.

"You all are pirates?" he asked.

"YEAH!" Recca shouted, grinning.

"You must really enjoy being a pirate," he said, laughing. "Your heart beats with such fervor."

"Sa-chan, people are coming," Pin-Pin said, playing with her pigtails.

"Yeah," he said. "We have to go in. I hear some Marines coming. I think the shout attracted their attention."

"Ready, Yuu?" Pin-Pin asked. He nodded. "Then I'm going in first!" Pin-Pin opened the door and was pushed into the swirls of blue and green that occupied the inner side of the door.

"Enter one at a time please," Yuu said, pointing at the brass door.

"We have to go in now," he said. "Captain first."

"So you're joining my crew?!" Recca exclaimed, happiness radiating in his eyes.

"Huh?" he asked. "I'll consider it later. Now please go in."

"I'M HOLDING YOU TO THAT!" Recca shouted, running in the door without hesitation. Everyone sighed.

"Protect your food at meal times," Tazer said, before entering.

"Don't have any breakable items near him," Jae said, smiling. Then he walked in after Tazer.

"I hope you have a lot of patience," Ash said, standing in front of the door.

"Make sure you bring a lot of beris!" Hikari said, pushing Ash in and going in after.

"Welcome to the crew," Alec said, disappearing down the hole. The male stood there, dumbfounded. Yuu giggled, breaking the male out of his dumbfoundedness.

"Looks like you brought some interesting guests," he said.

"Heh. I guess," he said. "They'll be amusing, no doubt." Yuu nodded. They flinched when they heard leaves getting crushed underneath the weight of a person. "Let's go." Yuu nodded and they walked in the door, the brass door vanishing after Yuu.

"You've got an awesome place here!" Recca exclaimed.

"Thanks," he said. Yuu tugged on his sleeve.

"I'm going to run a check," Yuu said.

"Be careful," he said. "Take someone with you." He looked around. "Where's Kair and Hana?"

"Kair's probably sleeping like the bear she is," Pin-Pin said. "And Hana's nowhere to be found. I bet Kair told her to make sure she isn't found and to only appear when she herself calls her. That jerk."

"Now let's not be rude, Pin-Pin," he said. "I know you didn't like her from Day One but you should let go of the grudge of yours." She just turned away with a 'hmph'. He sighed.

"I'll be fine by myself," Yuu said.

"You sure?" he asked. Yuu nodded and he stared at the small boy, sighing eventually. "Okay then. Come back safely, okay?"

"I will," he said, creating a brass door. He opened it. "I'll be back in a few." He walked in and the door closed, disappearing.

"So… what do you guys want to do?" the male asked, looking at the six. The crew of six looked at each other and let out a smile.

"You're our new nakama," Recca said, grinning. "And we just made it a tradition to always play this game whenever we have a new nakama."

"And that game would be?" he asked. Everyone sat down, leaving him standing confused.

"That game would be…" Hikari said, taking out a deck of cards.

"EGYPTIAN RATSCREW! [1]" they shouted, smiling. He stared at them in shock before erupting in laughter.

"Ohh, that sounds fun," he said, sitting down next to Tazer. He nodded his head slightly in greeting. Tazer gave a single nod, greeting back.

"It is!" Recca exclaimed. "And it's all thanks to our cook that we got to know this game!" Hikari flushed.

"Let's start the game already," Tazer said, rolling his eyes. "Hand out the cards so we can start."

"So impatient," Hikari murmured. "Stupid Taz."

"Spaz?" Alec asked, not able to hear clearly. Tazer glared at him while Hikari gave him a 'I just won at the biggest gamble of my life' look.

"Here you go, Gynophobic Spaz," Hikari said, handing him the cards with a bright smile. Tazer twitched.

"_I'm going to kill both of them," _Tazer thought, angrily.He snatched the cards out of her hand. and his eyes lit up in realization. "Thanks… Entomophobic Bakari." Everyone froze and stared at the pair. She slammed her fist down in front of Tazer.

"It's not entomophobe," Hikari growled, glaring up at Tazer who only gave her an impassive look. "It's only centipedes and millipedes."

"So what? Other bugs are small too," Tazer said. "If the reason is because of multiple legs, then you're an entomophobe." Hikari gritted her teeth and threw the pack of cards down, the cards fluttering and landing softly on the dirt ground. "I'm not playing anymore."

"Stop where you are, Hikari," Recca said, making Hikari pause instantly. "You're not going to play?" Hikari felt shivers run up her spine, hearing the usual cheery tone of her captain filled with bite. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! TAZER'S THE ONE WHO GOT YOU MAD THOUGH!" Hikari almost toppled over by the shout of protest.

"You're not angry?" Hikari asked, looking at her captain.

"Huh? Of course not! I just want to play with my nakama," Recca said, making small circles with his finger on the floor. "I know you're mad at Tazer, but this is tradition."

"Come on, Hikari-san," Jae said, gathering the cards and stacking them neatly. "You love playing this game." Hikari scowled. "And you'll be disappointing our captain."

"Fine!" Hikari exclaimed, sitting down next to Ash. She snatched the cards that Jae held out to her. "BUT only because I love this game."

"Okay then, now that everyone settled," Jae said. "Hand out the cards. And Tazer-san, if you make fun of Hikari-san one more time, I'll personally have you experience Iron Deficiency Anemia." Tazer rolled his eyes.

"The same goes to you, Kari," Ash said. "I'll rain your fear onto you." She looked at Jae quickly in panic, remembering what he did when she did that last time. Jae turned red.

"You don't need permission," Jae said, flustered. "I was just out of line that time." Ash just nodded, still wary of him. Jae deflated, seeing Ash's watchful and nervous look directed at him. Everyone laughed.

"Take your cards, ladies and gentlemen," Hikari said, handing everyone their cards. "And let's begin."

-YUU-

"_Nothing seems to be wrong here,"_ Yuu thought, glancing at the town. _"Everyone's doing their own business." _He conjured up the door and walked in. He opened the door, appearing at another place, to survey the area. He blinked when he saw a group of people in uniforms. _"Them… what are they doing here?"_

* * *

[1]: Espade Ropera is Hikari's sword and Dirk is her dagger. She named them~

[2]: I KNOW THAT HAKI ISN'T THAT! BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! (ㅠ ㅠ)

Me: Okay. I improved it slightly to match my next chapter. While I was writing it, it didn't connect with this chapter… so I rewrote a few parts. PLEASE POINT OUT MY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND ANY OTHER ERROR I MIGHT HAVE~ Hope you like this chapter better than the last~ Oh yeah. And Yuu's brass door floats slightly. If that door was on the branches, it would have fallen straight to the ground due to the weight. And that ain't good~


End file.
